


We Were Made for Each Other

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Recueil d'os Bartheill divers et variés ;-)





	1. I Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Voilà, j'ai pas mal d'idées de Bartheill en tête, mon cerveau fonctionne sans ma permission ^^ J'ai donc décidé de publier un recueil d'os Bartheill, peut-être aussi un de Dedausse, je ne sais pas encore. Donc voilà.
> 
> J'espère que ces os vous plairont, à bientôt ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA 60's USA
> 
> Yann est le nouveau professeur de littérature de l'université de Montgomery, mais ses idées progressistes vont-elles être acceptés dans la cette ville ?...

Montgomery, automne 1959 :

Dans un appartement, un professeur se préparait pour sa première journée de travail dans une nouvelle université. Il était plutôt stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il enseignait dans une université du sud. Oh bien sûr, il avait dû faire face au racisme de certains étudiants aussi dans le Nord, mais il savait que le Sud était une toute autre affaire. Il aurait sûrement du mal à se faire accepter, il savait que sa position sur la question était loin d'être populaire. De plus, il avait bien l'intention de rentrer en contact avec la communauté noire de Montgomery, et de l'Alabama en général. Il était vraiment admiratif du combat que menait depuis déjà quelques années, le pasteur Luther King, ainsi que Rosa Parks. Il se souvenait du boycott des bus, et des manifestations pacifistes qui avaient déjà eu lieu ici.

Quand il était arrivé dans ce pays, il avait eu du mal à comprendre tout ça. Lui qui avait toujours vécu en Grande-Bretagne, bercé par les récits de guerre de son père qui avait combattu aux côtés des américains pendant la guerre. Il avait toujours eu une admiration sans faille pour les Etats-Unis, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'envers du décor. Il avait étudié la littérature et la sociologie à l'université, jusqu'à devenir professeur à son tour. A peine quelques années après avoir obtenu son doctorat, il avait réussi à avoir une chaise de professeur à l'université de New-York. Une chance presque inespérée pour quelqu'un comme lui. Sa mère avait été tellement fière de lui, et il aurait aimé que son père soit encore là lui aussi. Mais en arrivant dans le pays de ses rêves, il déchanta rapidement. Dès les premiers instants, il fut confronté à la ségrégation raciale. Dans les restaurants, les transports publics, même dans certaines écoles, qui ne respectaient toujours pas la mixité raciale. Il s'était senti tel un enfant à qui on apprend finalement que, le père noël n'existe pas. Oui, c'était exactement ce genre de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti. Voir une vérité que l'on croyait universelle s'évanouir, disparaitre.

Alors il avait commencé à faire des recherches, à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Il s'était ainsi nourri d'énormément de littérature écrite par des noirs américains. Pour lui, c'était la source la plus fiable. Et il avait été bouleversé par ce qu'il avait lu. Il avait décidé d'en faire son prochain combat, d'ouvrir les yeux de cette génération qui semblait accepter le changement, ou en tout cas l'espérer, et il les poussait dans cette direction. Il avait publié plusieurs articles sur ce sujet, tous n'avaient pas été bien accueilli, et c'est à cause de ça qu'il avait perdu plusieurs fois sa chaise de professeur.

Il avait été extrêmement surpris d'obtenir un poste à l'université de Montgomery. L'université devait connaître ses opinions sociales et politiques, mais il avait tout de même été engagé. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler, faire profil bas.

Mais, aujourd'hui était son premier test. Son premier cours, sa première expérience avec de nouveaux élèves. Des étudiants qui venaient d'un monde tout à fait différent du sien, et qui auraient sûrement du mal à l'accepter. Peu importe. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

*****

Martin se rendait à son premier cours avec le nouveau professeur. Lui, ainsi que ses amis Paul et Valentine étaient plutôt curieux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux professeurs à Montgomery, de plus, d'après les bruits de couloirs, celui-ci était assez spécial. Mais personne ne disait vraiment pourquoi. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu, plusieurs élèves de dernière année avaient quitté son cours la veille, mais encore une fois, ils en ignoraient la raison. La tension était donc à son comble alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'amphi pour ce cours, « études de la société à travers la littérature ». Un cours que Martin avait trouvé intéressant par son appellation, il en avait parlé à Valentine et Paul qui s'y étaient déjà inscrits. D'année en année, ils se suivaient bien. Bon, ils n'en étaient qu'à leur deuxième année, mais ils étaient ravis de se retrouver encore une fois, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour tous leurs cours. Ils s'avancèrent un peu, ils n'aimaient pas être au fond de la salle et se rapprochèrent le plus possible, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

Le professeur fit son entrée une minute plus tard. Tous les étudiants le scrutèrent avec attention. Il est vrai qu'il détonnait un peu des autres. Il ne portait pas de costume, mais un jean avec un sweat gris et des baskets blanches. Martin fut étonné de le voir arriver lui. En effet, il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs plus tôt dans la journée, et encore une fois à la bibliothèque le temps de midi, alors qu'il était venu étudier un peu. Il se sentait d'un coup extrêmement gêné, car il l'avait regardé avec insistance. Il lui plaisait vraiment. Ses cheveux gris mal coiffés, sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux d'un gris magnifique, son allure d'adolescent, il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Quand il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, il s'était retourné un petit moment pour l'observer de dos. Il avait espéré secrètement qu'il le reverrait vite. Et son vœu avait été exaucé. Il lui plaisait tellement qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail à la bibliothèque. Surtout quand, se sentant sûrement observé, le professeur avait relevé la tête vers lui. La beauté de ses yeux l'avait retourné une fois de plus. Il aurait dû être gêné de ce contact, baissé la tête en rougissant, mais il en avait été incapable. Hypnotisé par le regard qui avait accroché le sien. Finalement, c'était le professeur qui avait souri avant de baisser la tête, ce sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Martin le trouva encore plus séduisant ainsi. Avec ce sourire.

Martin fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son professeur qui résonna pour la première fois à ses oreilles.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Yann Barthès, votre professeur de littérature, se présenta le professeur. Je sais que des bruits ont déjà commencé à courir sur moi dans cette faculté alors je vais être honnête dès le début. Vous savez que ce cours traite de la société américaine à travers la littérature, ce qui implique que je vous demanderai de lire également des écrivains de couleurs. S'il y en a que ça dérange, ils peuvent partir dès à présent et se désinscrire de ce cours, je ne leur en voudrais pas.

Ouah ! Au moins ce prof n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Tous les étudiants avaient retenus leur souffle lorsqu'il avait évoqué les écrivains noirs. Tous se regardaient à présent. Leur professeur en bas semblait attendre les insultes. Il n'avait pas tort, certaines ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre alors qu'un nombre assez important d'étudiants quittèrent l'amphi.

\- Au moins on sait avec qui on ne doit pas parler, lança Paul à ses amis.

\- Ça c'est sûr, mais on le savait déjà, répondit Valentine.

\- C'est bien le premier prof qui va nous faire lire de la littérature noire, remarqua Martin.

\- Ça te dérange ? lui demanda Paul.

\- Non, je trouve ça étrange dans cette ville, par un blanc surtout, chuchota Martin.

\- Il a pas l'air de venir d'ici, vous avez entendu son accent ? ajouta Valentine.

\- Il vient d'où d'après toi ? demanda Paul. Du nord ?

\- Pas sûr, réfléchit Martin, j'ai de la famille dans le Nord, ils parlent pas comme ça.

Les trois amis se turent quand leur professeur commença à écrire au tableau avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait noté deux livres à lire, Blood on the Forge, de William Attaway, et I Choose Exile, de Richard Wright. Deux écrivains noirs. Décidément, ce professeur était atypique, et, incroyablement sexy. Martin n'arrivait toujours pas à détacher son regard de lui. Même lorsqu'il commença à prendre des notes, il ne regardait que peu sa feuille. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Pas plus que Paul et Valentine. En plus d'être séduisant, cet homme était également un bon professeur. Tous les étudiants étaient captivés par son discours, Paul plus que Martin ne l'avait jamais vu. Son ami était un ardent défenseur de la cause des noirs américains. Il avait participé à beaucoup de manifestation dès le lycée. Il avait, comme beaucoup d'enfants ici, eu une nourrice noire étant petit, et avait été très proche d'elle. Son renvoi alors qu'il était adolescent l'avait profondément marqué, et depuis, il n'avait cessé de fréquenter cette communauté, il assistait d'ailleurs à la messe avec eux et était de tous les combats. Plusieurs fois, Martin l'avait suivi. Il était lui aussi conscient que la société était injuste, mais n'était pas aussi impliqué dans la lutte que lui. Et puis, ça lui avait valu pas mal de disputes chez lui.

\- Ça vous dérange si je vais discuter un peu avec lui ? leur demanda Paul.

\- Non, je comptais faire la même chose, répondit Valentine.

\- Je vous suis, ajouta simplement Martin.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent les quelques escaliers qui les séparaient de leur professeur. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir des étudiants venir lui parler, apparemment, il n'avait pas encore eu cette expérience ici.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua Paul.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit leur professeur souriant.

\- On tenait tous les trois à vous remercier, lui dit Paul, vous êtes le premier professeur à faire ce genre d'effort ici, je pense que c'est important. Je suis ravi que vous soyez arrivé dans cette université.

\- Et je vous remercie moi d'être si ouvert d'esprit, sourit leur professeur.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda timidement Valentine.

\- Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement leur professeur.

\- Vous venez d'où ? demanda alors Valentine. On se demandait d'où venait votre accent quand le cours a commencé.

\- De Birmingham, répondit le professeur.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Martin.

\- En Angleterre, précisa leur professeur.

\- Ah !! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Yann rit légèrement, il avait oublié qu'il y avait effectivement une autre ville nommée Birmingham à quelques kilomètres de là. Les trois étudiants discutèrent encore un peu avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'ils faisaient partis des mouvements contestataires, et venaient souvent en aide à la communauté noire de la ville. Le petit brun semblait le plus effacé de cette petite bande. Yann le regretta un peu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix pendant cette conversation. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il comptait bien apprendre à le connaitre plus. C'était défendu bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles noisette qui avait fait chavirer son cœur dans cette bibliothèque. Au moins, il avait appris une chose sur lui pendant la conversation.

Martin. C'était un beau prénom.

_**I keep a close on this heart of mine** _

**_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_ **

_**I keep the end out for the tie that binds** _

**_Because you're mine, I walk the line_ **

Yann se tenait au milieu de tous les manifestants dans cette rue. Une marche pacifique avait été organisée pour exprimer la colère de la population suite à l'incendie des deux écoles noires du quartier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et malheureusement, certainement pas la dernière. La marche était tout ce qu'il y a de plus pacifistes. Comme à son habitude, c'est le pasteur Luther King qui menait la marche. Yann l'avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces derniers mois et avait été impressionné par son charisme et ses talents d'orateur. Sa place de pasteur l'avait sûrement aidé à être aussi éloquent. Il avait été étonné de croiser à ses messes, ses trois élèves, Paul, Valentine et Martin.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec eux, s'était considérablement rapproché d'eux. C'était comme s'il était le quatrième membre de la bande, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Comme ça, il pouvait voir Martin bien plus souvent. Il leur arrivait beaucoup, de se retrouver tous les deux. Généralement tard le soir, à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient sûrement les seules personnes à s'y trouver à cette heure-là. Ils pouvaient parler encore des heures ensemble. Les conversations commençaient d'habitudes par les lectures supplémentaires que faisait Martin, conseillé par Yann. Il lui demandait souvent des explications, ou simplement lui exprimait son ressenti. Il trouvait toujours en Yann une oreille attentive. Puis, ils se mettaient à parler d'autres choses, de sujets plus personnels, toujours avec un naturel déconcertant, mais qui ne semblait déranger aucun des deux hommes.

La marche continuait. Ils avaient tous déjà aperçu les policiers qui « encadraient » la manifestation. Ils savaient tous que tôt ou tard, ils seraient dispersés par la force. Et cet instant ne tarda pas. Un groupe de suprémacistes arriva et commença à s'attaquer aux manifestants. La police se joignit au mouvement pour arrêter certaines personnes. Bien sûr, ils ciblèrent les manifestants et non le groupe de jeunes qui avait attaqué en premier.

C'est en se retournant qu'il le vit. Martin était là. Yann se précipita vers lui en se frayant un chemin parmi les manifestants qui se bousculaient déjà pour tenter d'échapper aux policiers. Il attrapa Martin par le bras et le tira quelques rues plus loin, pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Le jeune homme semblait surpris de le voir, mais surtout, en colère de s'être fait trainé ainsi tel un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là Martin ?! s'énerva Yann.

\- Je manifestais, t'as d'autres questions débiles dans le genre ? s'exaspéra Martin.

\- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu sais que tu pourrais perdre ta place à l'université ?! continua Yann abasourdi par le comportement de son étudiant.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! lui fit remarquer Martin.

\- Mais moi j'ai déjà fait ma vie Martin ! J'ai mes diplômes, j'ai travaillé, j'ai été récompensé, je retrouverai facilement, si c'est pas ici, je retournerai en Angleterre et...

\- Non ! le coupa vivement Martin, la voix brisée.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Yann.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas, supplia presque Martin.

\- Mais enfin Martin, je risque de...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, les lèvres de son étudiant étaient sur les siennes. Il ne prend même pas le temps d'être surpris. Il en rêve depuis si longtemps. Il penche la tête et vient chercher sa langue pour la caresser de la sienne. Il sent sur ses lèvres une larme se poser. Martin en avait laissé échapper une, rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus revoir son beau professeur. Leurs lèvres se séparent, Yann n'a pas encore rouvert les yeux, il en veut plus. Il s'avance pour pouvoir y goûter à nouveau, mais Martin se détache. Yann ouvre les yeux tout de suite. Martin semble effrayé. Et il doit l'être car après avoir tenté de faire une phrase, il part en courant sans que Yann ne puisse le rattraper.

*****

Yann appréhendait ce cours, il allait revoir Martin et il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Qu'ils s'expliquent par rapport aux baisers de la veille. Mais à son grand étonnement, Martin n'est pas là. Yann se sentit triste et eut soudain peur de ne jamais revoir le brun. A la fin du cours, il demanda à Paul et Valentine s'ils savaient quoique ce soit, mais les deux amis semblaient aussi inquiets que lui, et étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de lui demander la même chose.

Les jours qui suivirent Martin ne revint toujours pas assister au cours de Yann mais avait repris les autres. Yann était blessé. Il avait au moins espéré qu'il trouverait Martin à la bibliothèque. Mais encore une fois, le jeune homme ne vint pas. Pourtant, ce soir-là quand il rentra enfin chez lui, il fut plus que surpris de le trouver devant la porte de son appartement. Son étudiant n'osait pas le regarder. Le naturel de leur conversation était loin d'être présent. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, Yann ouvrit la porte et invita Martin à rentrer d'un signe de tête. Il le suivit à l'intérieur. Yann alla directement dans la cuisine se préparer un café, malgré l'heure avancée, il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Enfin, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours Martin ? demanda simplement Yann.

\- Je...,hésita Martin, j'étais pas très à l'aise...je voulais pas t'importuner.

\- C'est important que tu suives tous tes cours Martin, le réprimanda Yann, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place.

\- Je sais, je..., bégaya Martin, je suis désolée Yann.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda calmement le professeur.

\- Pour l'autre jour, je suis désolé Yann, je voulais pas, je...je suis désolé, balbutia Martin, je sais que c'est rien des excuses, mais j'espère que tu les acceptes.

\- Non, dit Yann.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Martin au bord des larmes.

\- Je n'accepte pas tes excuse, insista Yann calmement.

\- Mais, je...

\- Je ne les accepte pas parce que je sais que tu n'es pas désolé, reprit Yann en se rapprochant de Martin.

\- Si je...

\- Tu n'es pas désolé, répéta Yann avec une assurance qui le choqua lui-même, tu voulais ça.

Le dos de Martin heurta le mur de la petite cuisine, Yann se tenait devant lui, ses bras en appui sur ce même mur, encerclant le visage de Martin. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

\- Et tu n'étais pas le seul, souffla Yann tout contre ses lèvres.

Le professeur arrêta de soutenir son regard pour poser le sien sur ses lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie. Martin se sentait étoffé dans cette atmosphère électrique. Yann contre lui, son souffle contre sa peau, et cette façon qu'il avait de regarder ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait suffoquer. Il chercha son air au seul endroit où il était sûr de le trouver. Sur les lèvres de Yann. Ce baiser est encore plus passionné que le premier. Leurs langues se trouvent immédiatement, leurs dents s'entrechoquent dans la précipitation, Yann lui mord la lèvre inférieure le faisant gémir contre lui. Puis, il l'embrasse plus tendrement, les mains sur ses joues. Ce baiser est plus long, plus appuyé. Ils soupirent d'aise avant de se détacher.

Martin se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras. Yann le pressa fort contre sa poitrine, pour le retenir. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt le quitter, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

\- Il faut que tu me promettes de suivre tous tes cours maintenant, lui dit Yann.

\- C'est vraiment à ça que tu penses maintenant ? sourit Martin contre la peau de son cou.

\- Oui, à partir de demain, je ne serai plus là, je ne pourrais plus te surveiller, alors promets-le moi, souffla Yann retenant des sanglots.

\- Quoi ??!

Yann s'écarta de lui, prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il lui prit ensuite la main pour le guider vers le canapé du salon.

\- J'ai été renvoyé de l'université aujourd'hui, avoua Yann.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? A cause de moi ? demanda Martin les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, murmura Yann en lui caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Il ne s'était encore rien passé quand ils me l'ont annoncé.

\- Mais tu le sais depuis quand ? s'empressa Martin.

\- Trois semaines, souffla Yann, ils m'ont dit ça après que je me sois fait arrêté à une manifestation contre la ségrégation.

\- Mais...ils peuvent pas te faire ça, ils...

\- Shhh, chuchota Yann en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Yann l'embrassa à nouveau. Martin s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, lui dit le jeune homme, on trouvera une solution, tu peux retrouver du travail ici, j'en suis sûr.

\- Et où ça Martin ? lui demanda rhétoriquement le professeur. Je ne veux pas enseigner dans une université qui n'est même pas capable d'accepter des étudiants de couleurs, je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour ça.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, répéta Martin.

Yann sourit, ému. Martin lui donnait tellement d'espoir. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et il n'avait pas le droit de l'emmener avec lui. Martin devait finir ses études, rester avec sa famille, ses amis. Vivre.

**_I find it very, very easy to be true_ **

_**I find myself, alone when each day is through** _

_**Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you** _

**_Because you're mine, I walk the line_ **

Martin et Yann étaient dans l'appartement du plus vieux. Martin avait réussi, avec l'aide de Paul et Valentine qui n'avaient aucune envie de voir leur professeur et ami partir. Les trois amis avaient parlé de la situation de Yann à la communauté noire de Montgomery. Avec l'aide de Martin Luther King, Yann avait obtenu une place au Morehouse College d'Atlanta. L'université pour les noirs. Au moins, là-bas, il était sûr que ses idées ne seraient pas mal reçues. Il avait plus de deux heures de route presque tous les jours, mais n'en avait que faire. Comme ça, il pouvait voir Martin quand il rentrait le soir, et c'était le plus important.

Voilà, un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. L'étudiant habitait pratiquement chez lui, il ne passait que très peu de temps sur le campus, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils venaient tout juste de se mettre au lit. Aujourd'hui, Yann avait quitté un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et n'était donc pas rentré trop tard à la maison. Il embrassa Martin du bout des lèvres avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il fut surpris de ne pas sentir la chaleur de son corps sur le sien. Habituellement, le jeune homme venait toujours se blottir contre lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Martin était sur son flanc, dos à lui, il respirait un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Yann se rapprocha de lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille, colla son torse contre son dos. Il remonta sa main pour caresser son visage. Son cœur se brisa presque en sentant l'humidité sur ses joues. Il paniqua.

\- Martin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Yann. Tu as mal quelque part ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'université que je ne sais pas ? Martin ?

\- Non, Yann, c'est rien de tout ça je..., sanglota Martin.

\- Martin, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, le rassura Yann.

Les sanglots de Martin se firent plus sonores et plus nombreux. Yann le tira vers lui pour qu'il se retourne. Martin plongea directement sa tête dans son cou. Il voulait sentir son odeur. Encore une fois.

\- Martin, je t'en prie, parle-moi, supplia Yann.

\- Pourquoi...pourquoi tu...

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Yann. Je t'ai blessé ?

\- Non, tu..., hésita Martin, ça fait plus d'un mois tous les deux, et tu n'as jamais...tu ne m'as jamais...

Yann écarquilla les yeux, soulagé d'une certaine façon. C'était donc ça qui perturbait son compagnon ? Ce qui le rendait triste à ce point ?

\- Martin, ça n'a rien à voir avec...

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne me veux pas ? lui demanda Martin.

\- Enfin Martin ! le réprimanda Yann. Bien sûr que si ! J'ai envie de toi à chaque fois que je te vois mais...

\- Mais quoi ? hurla presque Martin.

Yann inspira profondément, son cœur s'emballa, il n'était pas très fier de lui.

\- Je sais que c'est ta première fois, murmura Yann à son oreille.

\- Comment tu ? s'étonna Martin en se relevant.

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Valentine une fois, avoua Yann, je sais, j'aurais pas dû écouter mais du coup...j'ai pas voulu te brusquer, te forcer à quoique ce soit. Je me suis dit que le jour où tu en aurais envie, tu me le dirais.

Martin l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Yann répondit immédiatement à ses baisers. Martin se colla plus fort contre lui et leur désir se réveilla. Il sentait celui de Martin contre sa cuisse, et les gémissements qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir de sa bouche lui confirmèrent qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il posa une main sur son torse pour le garder éloigné quelques minutes. Il devait être sûr.

\- Martin, murmura-t-il le souffle court, tu es sûr de toi ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui, souffla son amant, oui. Je veux que...je veux que ce soit toi, ici, maintenant. Je...Je t'aime.

La respiration de Yann se coupa un instant en entendant ces mots. Il resta interdit un moment, assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

\- Moi aussi Martin, murmura Yann tout contre ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Yann retourna l'embrasser passionnément, Martin en fit de même, laissant couler quelques larmes de joie cette fois. Yann laissa doucement ses doigts glisser sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau nue. Martin s'arrêta un instant, Yann eut peur de s'être montré trop entreprenant. Mais le regard de Martin était tendre et il embrassa son professeur à nouveau. Alors Yann laissa ses doigts poursuivre leur route jusqu'à ce que le tissu ne recouvre plus le torse de Martin. Il l'admira un instant. Il vit la timidité de Martin dans ses yeux, il devait sûrement se demander si Yann aimait son corps, s'il n'était pas trop imparfait. Yann vint le rassurer en déposant des baisers sur son ventre, puis plus haut. Remontant lentement jusqu'à ces deux morceaux de chair sensibles. Il laissa passer le bout de sa langue doucement sur eux. Sa respiration s'accélérait, se faisait plus sonore. Il le voyait se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements sans doute. Mais Yann voulait les entendre, il voulait le voir succomber entre ses bras. Il appuya les mouvements de sa langue et Martin ne put se retenir. Il se mordit les lèvres plus fort après ça. Il rougissait.

\- Ne te retient pas, lui murmura Yann à l'oreille. Je veux t'entendre.

Yann ne savait pas à quel point ses mots avaient de l'effet sur son jeune amant. Martin se sentait déjà envahi par le plaisir, il se sentait durcir de plus en plus. Personne avant Yann en lui avait fait ressentir ce genre de choses seulement avec des mots. Doucement, maladroitement, il retira le t-shirt de Yann et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Leurs boxers suivirent le même chemin rapidement, et ils étaient nus, l'un face à l'autre, Martin au-dessus de Yann. Ce dernier laissa glisser sa main le long du torse du plus jeune et s'empara de lui. Martin sursauta et ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Yann, pas alors qu'il lui prodiguait autant de plaisir. Yann ralentit ses mouvements, il prit la main de Martin et la guida jusqu'à son membre. Martin dû rouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de ses gestes, il avait peur de mal faire.

\- Shhh, ne t'inquiètes de rien, chuchota Yann.

Yann l'embrassa encore, tendrement, ce qui le rassura un peu. Le professeur appuya ses gestes, Martin l'imita. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'implosion, ils le sentaient. Yann s'arrêta, passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue se frayant un chemin jusqu'à celle de Martin. Il inversa leur position, se frotta doucement contre lui. Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Martin qui détourna le regard. A nouveau, Yann s'arrêta. Il porta sa main jusqu'à sa joue, la caressa doucement.

\- De quoi as-tu envie ? susurra Yann.

\- Yann...

\- Tu me laisses mener ? Tu me fais confiance ? s'inquiéta Yann.

\- Oui, soupira de plaisir Martin.

Après avoir laissé Martin lui lécher les doigts, il les glissa jusqu'à son intimité. Il pouvait lire l'appréhension dans les yeux du brun, qu'il effaça d'un simple baiser. Il réussit à le distraire assez pour qu'il se détende, et c'est à ce moment que ses doigts le pénétrèrent. Martin lui mordit la lèvres sous la sensation et Yann gémit.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Martin.

\- Shhh, je vais bien Martin, tu peux même recommencer, le rassura-t-il avec jeu.

Et Yann reprit ses gestes avec ses doigts. Martin rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, et une demande silencieuse en regardant son jeune amant dans les yeux, il s'unit à lui. Martin grimaça un peu alors Yann s'arrêta.

\- Martin...

\- Continue, supplia Martin, continue, j'en ai envie.

Yann attendit encore un peu, juste le temps que Martin s'habitue, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il recommença à bouger. Martin ferma les yeux, encore, la tête légèrement renversée, son corps suivant les mouvements de celui de Yann. Son amant était doux, tendre, prévenant. Il le touchait comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Martin n'aurait pu rêver meilleur homme pour sa première fois, et pour toutes celles à venir, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Yann était heureux de pouvoir sentir le jeune homme ainsi. Ses yeux clos le frustraient, mais il savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Martin avant qu'il n'arrive à le regarder. Il rêvait de cet instant. Du jour où Martin le regarderait dans les yeux alors qu'il augmenterait la puissance de ses coups de reins. Il rêvait du jour où il verrait le brun s'abandonner totalement à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il en eut un bref aperçu lorsqu'il prit à nouveau son désir dans sa main. Martin rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, un hoquet de plaisir résonnant dans toute la pièce. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son regard vitreux, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Finalement, Yann fut heureux qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler aussi longtemps. Et il n'y arriva plus. Juste quelques minutes de plus, et tous les deux se consumaient peau contre peau. Les lèvres de Yann à quelques millimètres de celles de Martin, il profita de cet instant pour une fois de plus, faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant qui étouffa son ultime gémissement ainsi.

Yann resta un instant contre lui, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Celle de Martin était erratique, il était essoufflé. Yann replaça quelques mèches sur son front, et réclama à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en tendresse.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Yann inquiet.

\- Epuisé, répondit Martin.

Les deux hommes rirent. Yann se dégagea un instant mais Martin réclama tout de suite la chaleur de son corps et vint se blottir contre lui. Yann l'entoura de ses bras, le serra fort contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, fit remarquer Yann avec jeu.

\- Et tu m'as répondu que toi aussi, répondit Martin sur le même ton.

\- T'es sûr ? Je m'en souviens pas très bien, tu pourrais me le redire ? reprit Yann.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Martin avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit Yann et l'embrassa à son tour.

*****

Toute la bande était réunie chez Yann pour leur dîner hebdomadaire. Depuis quelques temps c'était devenu leur petit rituel. Ca permettait à Paul et Valentine de continuer à voir Yann maintenant que celui-ci n'était plus leur professeur. Puis, il était beaucoup plus intéressant et cultivé que leur nouveau professeur de littérature. Martin lui répétait à longueur de journée, il avait d'ailleurs abandonné ce cours. Il ne se sentait plus d'assister à ça, même si le prof s'était avéré être un excellent professeur, il n'aurait pas pu, il avait trop de rancœur par rapport à ce qu'on avait fait à Yann.

La joyeuse petite bande s'était agrandie depuis peu. Amira, une amie de Paul les avait rejoint, elle était encore lycéenne, mais était déjà très engagée en politique. Elle rêvait d'ailleurs d'étudier les sciences politiques pour un jour siéger au congrès. Elle était très idéaliste. Elle rêvait du jour où tout irait mieux pour tous. La récente nomination du sénateur Kennedy à la candidature démocrate lui avait donné de l'espoir, comme à tout le reste de la bande.

Ils venaient de finir de manger et Yann avait mis un disque de Johnny Cash pour qu'ils puissent danser. Paul avait immédiatement pris Amira par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse improvisée. Martin venait d'attraper la main de Yann pour l'entrainer à son tour. Valentine soupira.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir me trouver quelqu'un, je me sens un à l'écart là, soupira-t-elle malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis.

\- Mais non, viens là ! On peut danser à trois ! lui lança joyeusement Amira.

Les garçons rirent alors que Valentine rejoignait le presque couple, formé par Paul et Amira.

\- T'approche pas trop quand même Val, lâcha Martin, faudrait pas que tu te retrouves au milieu d'un baiser tout en langues !

Paul et Amira rougirent, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de Martin.

\- Tu peux parler, toi et Yann vous êtes pas du genre discret ! fit remarquer Amira.

\- Là elle marque un point ! la soutenu Paul.

Martin rougit légèrement, mais sourit, et Yann lui prit le menton dans la main avant de l'embrasser fort. Il n'en avait que faire d'être discret. Ils devaient déjà se cacher à l'extérieur, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer la mascarade dans l'intimité de son appartement. Il aimait Martin, et au moins, ses amis devaient le savoir, et se le faire rappeler aussi souvent que possible.

**_You've got a way to keep me on your side_ **

_**You give me cause for love that I can't hide** _

_**For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide** _

_**Because you're mine I walk the line** _

**_Because you're mine I walk the line_ **

_**Because you're mine I walk the line** _


	2. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann, artiste, cherche le modèle parfait pour l'oeuvre parfaite, et peut-être l'a-t-il trouvé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnUD4VDOCq0

Italie, Noël 1410 :

Même à Rome, le froid frappait en hiver. Les habitants de la ville éternelle grelotaient tous, même les plus privilégiés. Les pavés étaient recouverts d’une fine couche de neige, toutes les fenêtres des maisons renvoyaient la lumière des feux de cheminée. Aujourd’hui, c’était noël, toute la ville était réunie dans les différentes églises pour les célébrations religieuses. Yann avait assisté à la messe, comme il était attendu de chacun, surtout dans cette ville. Pourtant, même s’il avait été élevé dans cette religion, et qu’il était un fervent catholique, c’était la première année qu’il ne voulait pas s’attarder aux festivités. Lui qui avait pourtant l’habitude de passer presque toute la nuit à l’église pour prier, remercier Dieu et simplement méditer, rester dans la maison de Dieu pour méditer. Son père s’était souvent moqué d’une telle dévotion et le raillait souvent en disant qu’il aurait dû le faire moine. Mais non, il ne l’avait pas fait, même si Yann y avait pensé plus d’une fois. Il s’était souvent dit que ça aurait été bien mieux que la vie qu’il menait. La vie de marchand très peu pour lui.

Il voulait être artiste, depuis toujours, c’est ce qui lui avait toujours plu. Travailler la pierre surtout, quand il voyait certaines œuvres sur les marchés, il enviait tellement ceux qui avait ce talent. Lui c’était toujours contenté du peu de pierre qu’il pouvait trouver autour de la propriété de sa famille. Même tout petit, il avait déjà commencé à taillé la pierre, dans une grotte où il jouait, pas très loin de sa maison. Sa mère l’avait surpris une fois, avait eu les larmes aux yeux de voir à quel point son fils était doué, mais triste de savoir qu’il ne pourrait jamais réaliser ses rêves. Il avait depuis plusieurs années, repris l’affaire familiale, après la mort de son père. Il en avait été peiné bien sûr, mais sa mort signifiait aussi plus de liberté pour lui, plus personne pour lui dire ce qu’il devait faire et où il devait aller. Alors tous les soirs, il arpentait les rues de Rome, à la recherche d’inspiration. Il connaissait les moindres recoins de la ville et savait où chercher pour trouver les œuvres laissés par les Anciens.

C’est lors d’une de ses balades nocturne, qu’il avait rencontré Donatello, un soir où il errait dans les rues de la cité éternelle près du panthéon. Le prodige avait admiré son travail de loin et l’avait tout de suite mené à son atelier, où travaillaient déjà plusieurs autres hommes qui voulaient apprendre. Il avait appris avec lui, et avec son aide, réussissait à vendre quelques-unes de ses œuvres. Toujours anonymement, pour le bien de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, laisser tout tomber, il avait une responsabilité envers eux. Mais il passait tout son temps libre à l’atelier de Donatello, prenant même sur ses heures de sommeil. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il trouverait une femme, et Yann lui répondait toujours qu’il ne voulait pas d’une femme. Que son petit frère avait déjà assuré la descendance et qu’il n’y avait nul besoin de vouloir le marier.

Et puis, ce qu’il n’avouerait jamais à sa mère, c’est qu’il ne voulait pas se marier. Il n’avait aucune attirance pour les femmes et il le savait depuis longtemps. Et le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir peur d’être jugé, c’était à l’atelier de Donatello. Le seul endroit où on le comprenait, le seul endroit où on ne le jugeait pas, et surtout, le seul endroit où il pouvait discuter avec des gens comme lui. C’est peut-être ça qui l’avait beaucoup rapproché de Donatello, même si entre eux, il n’y avait jamais rien eu de plus que de l’amitié.

 

Il arrivait enfin à l’atelier, presque vide en cette soirée de noël. Seul le Maestro était là. Il vit Yann arriver et sourit.

\- Tu n’as pas voulu rester à l’église ? Ça m’étonne, lui lança Donatello.

\- Pas cette année non, soupira Yann.

Donatello sourit, il savait très bien pourquoi Yann n’était pas resté à l’église comme il en avait l’habitude. Il s’avança vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête vers le fond de l’atelier, là où certains dormaient faute d’un toit.

\- Martin est là, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille.

Martin. Depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être plusieurs mois, Yann était bien incapable de s’en rappeler, Martin était devenu le centre de toute sa vie. Il se souvenait avec exactitude de l’instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, bien qu’il fût incapable de se souvenir du jour. Tout le reste avait été occulté par cet instant.

C’était un jour ordinaire, ou plutôt, une nuit ordinaire, où il parcourait les rues de Rome avant de se rendre à l’atelier. Il fut accueilli comme d’habitude par son ami Donatello qui lui tendit une coupe de vin. Son ami lui fit voir ses derniers dessins, Yann était toujours si admiratif du talent de ce génie à représenter la beauté masculine. A toute personne choqué de voir des hommes représentés nus il répondait toujours, « Dieu nous a fait à son image, si nous montrons la beauté de l’homme, alors nous montrons aussi celle de Dieu ». Yann avait toujours était séduit par cette idée, et il avait pris ses leçons du Maestro lui-même, mais jamais il n’avait trouvé de modèle à son goût pour en faire une sculpture qu’il trouverait enfin parfaite, perfection qu’il recherchait toujours.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé le parfait modèle pour toi mon ami, lui avait alors lancé Donatello.

Yann avait laissé son ami lui attrapé la main pour le guider vers le fond de l’atelier, où tous les disciples du Maestro se tenaient pour faire leurs portraits. Dernièrement, c’était une jeune femme qui avait servie de modèle, elle était repartie quelques jours avec sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d’année. Et là, au milieu de la pièce, à sa place, se tenait un jeune homme. Les cheveux bruns, un peu désordonnés, les yeux noisette dirigés vers la lune lui donnaient un air angélique, et la lumière de cette dernière sur sa peau nue sublimait encore plus sa beauté. Yann retenu de justesse son regard de dériver plus bas, où un simple drap blanc recouvrait son intimité. L’image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, les sensations qui en avaient découlées aussi. Son cœur qui avait cessé de battre un instant, sa respiration qui s’était bloqué dans sa gorge, son corps qui avaient refusé de bouger pendant de longues secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes, et surtout, son regard qui n’avait pas réussi à se détacher du jeune homme. En tout cas, jusqu’à ce que Martin, sentant sûrement les flammes que son regard lançait sur lui, détourna le regard un instant de la lune pour se poser sur lui, et ses yeux, qui semblaient avoir le même éclat que cet astre. Leurs regards s’étaient verrouillés un instant, avant que Martin ne finisse par le détourner, et retourne admirer l’éclat de la lune qui semblait bien pâle désormais, comparé aux deux orbes grises qui l’observaient toujours.

C’est cet instant qui se rejouait dans l’esprit de Yann alors qu’il s’approchait de l’endroit où Martin dormait depuis qu’il avait rejoint Rome après son départ de Venise. Il se permit d’ouvrir le rideau de lin qui servait de séparation, pour donner un peu d’intimité à ceux qui n’avaient pas le luxe de se l’offrir. Martin était là, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit de fortune, où des couvertures plus chaudes avaient été installées alors que l’hiver approchait. Il tenait un livre dans ses mains, et Yann en était ravi. C’est lui qui lui avait appris à lire, et Martin avait toujours été un élève très sérieux. Yann restait là, à l’observer alors que Martin ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu n’es pas à l’église ? murmura Martin qui avait senti sa présence.

\- Plus maintenant, souffla Yann en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

Martin posa le livre et se mit sur son flanc pour pouvoir mieux observer Yann. Leurs regards ne se détachaient pas, ils n’y parvenaient jamais, pas depuis la première fois qu’ils s’étaient croisé. La main de Martin vint naturellement caresser le bras de son artiste avant d’entrelacer leurs doigts, il frissonna.

\- Tu as les mains froides, chuchota Martin.

\- Il neige dehors, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

\- Ça ferait une belle image, susurra Martin, imagine qu’un jour, on puisse capturer les images qui se présentent devant nos yeux, conserver nos souvenirs sur une page comme les illustrations d’un livre, mais cette fois, ce serait nos souvenirs.

\- Tu as des rêves étranges, sourit Yann en s’allongeant à ses côtés.

\- J’aimerais avoir toujours sur moi ce souvenir de toi, murmura Martin tout contre son oreille, cette fois-là, quand tu es venu à l’atelier, j’étais encore à l’extérieur, il neigeait déjà, et tu es arrivé, sous cette torche avec la neige qui tombait sur ton visage, tu étais magnifique.

Martin s’approcha pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres, mais Yann voulait faire durer ce baiser. Leurs moments à deux étaient si rares. Sa main quitta celle de Martin pour encercler son visage, et Martin frissonna de nouveau.

\- Tu voulais continuer ta sculpture ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Pas aujourd’hui, tu prendrais froid, répondit tendrement Yann.

\- Je frissonne déjà à cause de tes mains, se moqua gentiment Martin.

Il guida les mains de Yann pour qu’elle se pose sur sa poitrine, sous ses vêtements, pour que son amant se réchauffe.

\- Martin…

\- C’est juste pour que tu te réchauffe, soupira Martin en fermant les yeux.

\- C’est pas ce qui me vient en tête là, murmura Yann en faisant remonter ses mains.

Martin commençait à respirer plus fort, les mains de Yann parcourait sa peau délicieusement, il commença à se mordre les lèvres et malgré lui, un soupir de plaisir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux de Yann juste au-dessus de lui, sentir son souffle contre sa peau et laisser finalement son regard descendre jusqu’à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Les mains de Yann remontèrent lentement le long de son torses, remontant sa chemise pour la lui retirer, gardant la couverture proche pour ne pas que son amant ne prenne froid mais Martin l’en empêcha, il ne voulait pas que le corps de son artiste soit recouvert par le moindre tissus, il voulait l’observer dans son entièreté, et le feu qui brûlait tout proche de leur lit les gardait suffisamment au chaud.

Yann ne s’y opposa pas, il embrassa à nouveau son amant, lui transmettant tout son amour. Puis il laissa ses lèvres glisser plus bas, explorant son cou, embrassant tendrement sa pomme d’Adam. Il laisse sa langue tracer des dessins invisibles sur son torse, s’attarder sur les deux morceaux de chair qui faisaient encore plus frissonner Martin. Il pouvait observer ces frissons courir sous sa peau. Alors que sa bouche allait enfin atteindre l’objet de son désir, il releva la tête pour pouvoir mieux observer le jeune homme qui ne l’avait pas quitter des yeux. La couleur des flammes qui se reflétaient sur sa peau, Yann cru mourir devant tant de beauté. Il ne put empêcher sa main de se poser à nouveau sur ce torse qu’il lui offrait, la faisant remonter sur sa poitrine pour la laisser s’attarder sur son cœur, et ses battements plus rapides et plus forts qu’à l’accoutumé.

Martin prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser à nouveau, gémissant tout contre ses lèvres alors que sa main avait rejoint son entrejambe pour la caresser à travers le tissus de son pantalon.

\- Yann, gémit Martin, je t’en prie…

Ils s’embrassèrent encore, et la passion qui les avait embrasé depuis des semaines reprit le contrôle, laissant leurs corps se retrouver, leurs mains redécouvrir inlassablement la même peau, leurs yeux imprimant ces images dans leurs esprits, alors que leur plaisir ne faisait qu’augmenter.

 

_Let me show you one last time_

_Let me show you one last sign_

_You can find it_

_I can say that I can change the world_

_But if you let me_

_I can make another world for us_

Yann tendit la main jusqu’à son réveil pour faire taire cette musique. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se réveille ? Son rêve était si agréable. Non, Yann, stop ! Il serait bien temps que cessent ces rêves érotiques, et puis, tu sais très bien, qu’après aujourd’hui, tu ne le reverras plus. Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Eh bien tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui proposer de sortir, non ? Oh pardon, j’oubliais, tu es beaucoup trop coincé pour ça. Dans ce cas tu ne le reverras jamais, à toi de faire ton choix.

Oui, c’était ainsi chaque matin depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Yann ne cessait de débattre avec sa conscience, et à se battre avec elle. Il savait bien qu’il était beaucoup trop timide, qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de proposer une telle chose à Martin. Le shooting d’aujourd’hui était pourtant sa dernière chance, il savait très bien que s’il ne trouvait pas le courage, il ne reverrait jamais le jeune homme, et cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur.

Martin arriva à l’heure prévu, il portait sur lui un sweat noir pour le protéger du froid de décembre, et malheureusement, du froid de l’atelier de Yann. Il était plutôt spacieux, situé au dernier étage d’un immeuble parisien, sous une verrière. Ça avait sûrement été une usine il y a des années de cela, et aujourd’hui, c’est ce qui lui servait de lieu de vie, et de lieu de travail. Il n’y avait pas meilleur endroit pour un photographe. Yann avait choisi cet endroit pour la lumière qui était splendide. Et, même si souvent, ses modèles auraient pu se plaindre du froid, ils revenaient souvent, car le talent de Yann était indéniable et admiré de tous dans le métier. Sa capacité à rendre sa beauté au corps des femmes comme à celui des hommes. Il était aussi un des rares photographes à ne pas utiliser le numérique. Il lui préférait de loin les argentiques, et développer ses photos en chambre noire, sans aucune retouche. Le naturel est ce qu’il y a de plus beau chez les gens.

\- Tu quitteras un jour ce vieil appareil pour le numérique ? lui demanda Martin alors qu’il se débarrassait de son sweat et se retrouvait désormais en chemise face à lui.

\- Même pas en rêve, sourit Yann, je ne suis pas un fan des nouvelles technologies et tu le sais très bien.

\- Ah oui, la beauté naturelle, se moqua gentiment Martin, c’est ça non ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne demande jamais de maquillage ? lui dit Yann.

\- Ca peut être bien de temps en temps, pour cacher les imperfections, soupira Martin.

\- Pourquoi faire ? répondit naturellement Yann. L’être humain n’est pas parfait, le corps n’est pas parfait, mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être beau, si ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Stop, le coupa immédiatement Yann, t’as plus aucun argument.

Martin rit, effectivement, il n’avait plus aucun argument. Il se trouvait toujours imparfait, mais Yann avait le don de le rassurer. C’était une première pour lui aujourd’hui, la première fois qu’il allait poser nu, il était un peu stressé. Il avait déjà posé pour Yann, mais toujours habillé. Ils s’étaient vus plusieurs fois à son atelier, ou alors, Martin l’avait assisté pendant certains de ses shootings pour qu’il voie comment il travaillait. Yann tenait toujours à tisser une certaine relation avec ses modèles, c’était toujours mieux selon lui, d’avoir une certaine confiance, une complicité entre le photographe et le modèle pour que les photos soient plus belles, que l’appareil ne soit plus un obstacle mais un lien entre les deux.

Martin commençait fébrilement à se déshabiller avant d’aller se placer à l’endroit préparé par Yann.

\- Ne te déshabille pas tout de suite ! lui lança Yann paniqué en allant vers lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il reboutonna le haut de sa chemise, essayant du mieux qu’il pouvait de calmer sa respiration et les palpitations de son cœur. Il fallait qu’il reste professionnel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher en plein travail.

\- Tu m’as menti, tu ne fais plus de photo de nu ? lui lança Martin avec jeu.

\- Si, mais tu as très bien vu que mes modèles commencent toujours habillés, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

\- Alors tu aimes les strip-teases aussi, j’y aurais pas pensé tu vois, ajouta Martin innocemment.

\- Oui, c’est ça, j’espère que tu seras à la hauteur ! le défia Yann.

\- Ok, tu le prends comme ça, tu vas voir, répliqua Martin.

Martin se mit alors à son poste et Yann alla chercher son matériel. Son appareil installé sur son trépied, la séance pouvait commencer. Martin était encore stressé et Yann le sentait bien, c’est pour ça que les premières photos se firent totalement habillé. Yann tentait de le détendre en discutant avec lui, en essayant de le faire rire, Martin devait oublier l’objectif braqué sur lui. Quand il fut un peu détendu, Yann lui demanda de commencer à se déshabiller et la séance suivi son cours.

Yann n’avait jamais perdu son sang-froid pendant le travail, mais avec Martin, il y avait toujours une tension inexplicable entre eux. Et la désormais nudité de son modèle ne l’aidait pas du tout à rester calme. Il avait bien conscience qu’il agissait différemment avec lui. Il avait abandonné son trépied et faisait bien plus de photos que d’habitude. C’était comme si il caressait la peau de Martin avec son appareil. Oui c’était exactement ça, son objectif remplaçait ses mains, il explorait le corps du jeune homme comme Yann en avait rêvé depuis des nuits. Il repensait à son rêve de ce matin, à son esprit qui avait parfaitement imaginé le corps de Martin. Il revoyait si clairement les images, qu’il en fut troublé. Le regard du brun fixant l’objectif et donc son propre regard à travers lui eut raison de sa découverte. Il s’arrêta et se dirigea tout de suite vers son bureau pour cacher son trouble.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Martin au loin.

\- Oui, tu peux te rhabiller, il fait froid ici, rajouta Yann.

\- Ah bon ? Moi j’ai chaud ! lâcha innocemment Martin.

Alors que le jeune homme se rhabillait, Yann tentait de trouver le courage de l’inviter. Il le devait. Allez Yann ! Bouge-toi le cul bon sang !

\- Martin ? l’interpela Yann.

\- Oui ? répondit Martin en s’approchant.

\- Je…enfin tu…

\- Après c’est « il » je crois, se moqua Martin.

\- Merci, lâcha Yann incapable de répondre autre chose. Tu…tu veux venir les développer avec moi ?

Yann s’insulta intérieurement il avait envie de se gifler. Martin fut déçu mais Yann ne le vit pas.

\- Tu vas le faire tout de suite ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

\- Oui, c’est ce que je comptais faire, répondit Yann.

Martin acquiesça et les deux hommes se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre noire que Yann avait aménagée chez lui. Il laissa la lumière allumée le temps de tout préparer sous les yeux de Martin qui n’attendait qu’un geste de sa part, qui ne vint pas. Une fois tout le matériel installé, Yann éteignit la lumière, puis alluma la petite lumière rouge qui lui permettra de développer ses photos sans problème.

Yann se mit alors à expliquer à Martin comment on développait une photo « à l’ancienne », le jeune homme resta attentif, et fut plutôt admiratif du procédé auquel il ne connaissait rien. Puis, il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de participer au développement de ses photos, généralement il ne voyait que lorsqu’elles étaient publiées. Les voir se matérialiser sous ses yeux était assez étranges, mais ça lui plaisait. En fait, ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c’était de voir les réactions de Yann sur son visage. Il pouvait savoir ce qu’il pensait d’une photo juste en voyant l’expression sur son visage. Plusieurs étaient en train de sécher devant eux, et Yann les inspectaient une par une. Il ne les aimait pas toutes, certaines ne rendaient vraiment pas bien. Elles ne faisaient pas honneur à la beauté de Martin, mais celles qui étaient réussies, étaient parfaites. Elles étaient les plus belles qu’il ait jamais faites. Sûrement parce qu’il n’avait jamais voulu sublimer autant un corps qu’avant.

Sans prévenir, Martin vint se placer derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Yann en eut le souffle coupé un instant, se demandant s’il ne s’était pas rendormi et qu’un autre rêve érotique venait le tourmenter.

\- Ça me donne envie de te prendre en photo aussi, lança Martin.

\- Même pas en rêve, répondit tant bien que mal Yann en essayant d’oublier les mains qui tenaient fermement mais tendrement sa taille.

\- Si, imagine, murmura Martin à son oreille, toi allongé nu entre tes draps, à la lumière du soleil levant, les cheveux ébouriffés, tes yeux gris encore voilés par le sommeil, ce serait parfait.

Yann s’était mis à respirer plus fort, le désir s’était glissé sous sa peau en même temps que les mots de Martin à son oreille et son bas ventre réagissait déjà à cette nouvelle vague de chaleur. Martin mordilla doucement son lobe et Yann voulut se maudire en entendant le gémissement qui s’échappa de ses lèvres. Martin sourit contre sa peau et glissa à nouveau au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu vas finir par me poser la vraie question, susurra-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Yann le souffle court.

\- La vraie question, celle que tu voulais me poser tout à l’heure, continua Martin alors qu’il commençait à embrasser son cou.

Yann n’arrivait même plus à penser, ses lèvres posées sur sa peau le rendaient dingue et il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Allez, Yann, murmura Martin contre sa peau, dis-le.

\- Je voulais, hésita Yann, je voulais te…

\- Oui ? Je t’écoute, chuchota Martin contre son cou.

\- Te demander de…oh

La main de Martin avait glissé jusqu’à la bosse qui s’était formé sous son jean, et commençait un lent va et vient qui lui retournait encore plus ses pensées.

\- Me demander de quoi Yann ? susurra Martin.

\- De…de venir prendre un verre, réussi à dire Yann entre deux gémissements.

\- C’est d’accord ! lâcha Martin en se détachant mine de rien. Bon on y va ?

\- T’es sérieux ? s’offusqua Yann en se retournant. Tu…

Martin se jeta immédiatement sur ses lèvres, collant leur deux corps ensemble, Yann sentit alors le désir de l’autre contre le sien et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Martin le souleva légèrement pour qu’il s’assoie sur le bord de la table, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il s’écarta d’à peine quelques millimètres.

\- Je voulais juste que tu te retournes, sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Sale gamin ! lança Yann.

\- T’as pas l’air d’être trop contre, murmura Martin avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Je rêve de faire ça depuis longtemps.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément, laissant sa langue rencontrer celle de Yann. Leurs mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l’autre, et cette fois sans objectif entre eux. Ils pouvaient se découvrir sans intermédiaire, et ils comptaient en profiter. Le verre attendrait, et les dîners qui suivraient aussi. A présent, ils voulaient juste pouvoir se toucher, se caresser, là dans cette chambre noire, au milieu des œuvres de Yann. Juste tous les deux.

_Let me suffer all for you_

_Make this vision all brand new_

_We can fight them_

_I can say that I can win it all_

_Come with me and_

_I will make my world stand tall Let me do this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)
> 
> Mathilde, je te ferai un petit os où Martin prend sa photo de Yann ;-)


	3. Un Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann, artiste peintre, ne cesse de faire le portrait d'un jeune inconnu qu'il croise tous les jours sur les quais de Seine, la magie de Noël opérant, il va enfin faire sa connaissance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS initialement prévu pour le qalendrier, mais j'ai préféré en utiliser un autre pour ce projet :-)
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)

Il était encore tôt en ce lundi de décembre, le soleil commençait timidement à se montrer et à réchauffer un tout petit peu les visages des parisiens, tous pressés que les vacances de Noël arrivent, pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Si on pouvait appeler ça souffler. 

Yann marchait au milieu de tous ces gens, son carton à dessin sous le bras. Pour lui, cette fête n'était que plus de stresse alors que les vacances sont censées être faites pour se reposer. Il n'aimait pas Noël, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette fête. Une journée où l'hypocrisie était reine, où toute la famille se retrouve  pour faire semblant de s'aimer, où on offre des cadeaux à des personnes qu'on ne contacte pas une seule fois dans l'année ; puis on repart, et l'année suivante, on recommence le même manège. 

Yann secouait la tête d'un air moqueur en y pensant, même s'il se pliait à cette tradition pour faire plaisir à sa mère.  Cependant il s'arrangeait toujours pour n'arriver que le lendemain, et ainsi éviter le grand dîner de famille. Il pensait un peu aux cadeaux qu'il allait pouvoir faire à sa mère, sa sœur et à ses neveux. Hors de question toutefois qu'il en achète pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Les décorations de Noël qui encombraient les rues depuis déjà deux mois lui donnaient la nausée et lui rappelait encore à quel point il détestait cette période de l'année.

  
Heureusement pour lui, il arriva enfin à destination. Comme d'habitude, son ami n'était pas arrivé. Toujours en retard celui-là ! Yann s'assit à l'endroit habituel, sur les quais de Seine, près de Saint-Michel. Il se mit à l'ombre d'un arbre,  son point préféré. Il aimait venir à cette heure en hiver, car ainsi il pouvait admirer les lumières qui se reflétaient encore dans l'eau alors que le jour se levait doucement. Il ouvrit son carton à dessin, et en sortit une feuille, prit son sac,  sortit ses crayons, et commença à dessiner.

C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans son métier, pouvoir travailler de n'importe où, n'importe quand, c'était vraiment l'idéal. Quelques passants, sûrement des touristes, s'arrêtaient parfois pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il dessinait. Parfois on lui demandait s'il faisait des portraits, il répondait toujours non. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à Montmartre, à faire des portraits à la chaîne, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Ou peut-être que si ? 

  
Depuis plusieurs semaines, sûrement quelques mois déjà, Yann ne se souvenait plus, il avait pris l'habitude de faire un portrait. Toujours de la même personne. Un jeune homme, à peine la vingtaine vu son apparence, sans doute étudiant, brun, avec une tignasse désordonnée, un peu comme sa chevelure poivre et sel en y réfléchissant bien, mais beaucoup plus fournie. Un regard noisette enfantin, brillant, que Yann ne pouvait malheureusement pas admirer aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, de peur de se faire remarquer par l'objet de son attention. Il l'avait dessiné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, pensant qu'il ne le croiserait plus jamais, mais quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme était revenu et depuis, il venait tous les jours, le temps de midi, prendre son déjeuner face à la Seine, avec Yann qui refaisait inlassablement son portrait. Parfois il ne dessinait que son visage, parfois jusqu'au buste, parfois entier, d'autres fois encore, il dessinait le paysage autour de lui, mais il avait toujours une place à part sur le dessin, et si les autres passants n'étaient qu'esquissés, lui était parfaitement reconnaissable. Yann pensait à lui quand son ami arriva.

\- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je vis à Paris ? S'était-il exaspéré.

  
\- Parce que c'est ici que tu as du travail, et que Robin est plus souvent ici qu'en province, avait simplement expliqué Yann.

  
\- Ok mon petit Yananas, tu marques un point, s'était avoué vaincu son ami.

  
\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a retardé aujourd'hui Vincent ? Demanda Yann d'un faux air exaspéré.

  
\- Oh, le truc habituel, j'ai pas voulu monter dans le premier métro parce qu'il était trop bondé, et finalement plus j'attendais qu'il se vide, plus il se remplissait et j'ai fini par venir à pied, raconta Vincent. 

  
\- C'est pas plutôt ton chat qui t'a retenu à coup de câlins ? Se moqua gentiment Yann.    
\- Bon d'accord peut-être, s’exaspéra  Vincent, mais j'ai fini par l'abandonner le pauvre, il va pleurer toute la journée. 

Yann secoua la tête en riant. Le compagnon de Vincent était souvent en déplacement avec sa troupe et son ami se sentait souvent seul chez lui, alors son chat comblait un peu ce manque affectif. Vincent sortit à son tour son attirail. Lui faisait de la peinture, alors que Yann se contentait du dessin, il préférait le crayon, ça avait toujours était comme ça. Ils se mirent au travail tous les deux, chacun dans son univers.    
Au fil de la matinée, Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami regarder sa montre sans arrêt, il savait bien ce qu'il attendait, ou plutôt qui il attendait. 

\- Tu sais, regarder ta montre toutes les trente secondes, ça ne le fera pas venir plus vite, lui fit remarquer Vincent. 

  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Yann comme s'il ne comprenait pas. 

  
\- Mais du beau brun qui t'a tapé dans l'œil et que tu n'arrêtes pas de dessiner depuis des mois, tu comptes lui consacrer une expo ? « Le bel inconnu des quais de Seine »! Ça sonne bien non ? Répondit Vincent innocemment. 

  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne le dessine pas tant que ça ! S'offusqua Yann. 

Vincent failli s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Il se tourna vers Yann avec un air de défi. Sans prévenir, il lui prit son carton à dessin des mains et en sortit les derniers portraits en date, c'est-à-dire ceux des trois derniers jours. Yann tentait tant bien que mal de les récupérer, et de loin, cette scène aurait pu ressembler à celle d'un film comique. 

\- Alors laisse-moi compter, s'amusa Vincent. 

  
\- Rends-moi ça ! C'est personnel ! S'énerva Yann. 

  
\- Douze ! Tu ramollis mon doux Yannus, la semaine dernière c'était presque huit par jour, ricana Vincent. 

  
\- Vincent rends-moi ça ! Ordonna Yann d'un ton sec. 

Vincent les lui rendit, et il remarqua une petite note sur l'un des portraits, deux nombres et des initiales. Il fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de demander une explication à son ami. 

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, 34-9 OW DG ? Demanda Vincent. 

  
\- Rien, répondit Yann exaspéré. 

Visiblement il avait vexé son ami. Il semblait bien plus affecté par ce jeune brun qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. 

\- Eh, Yann. Je voulais pas me moquer, bon d'accord peut-être un peu, mais t'es tellement adorable à l'attendre comme ça tous les jours et... 

  
\- « Parce que j'y ai mis toute entière cette flamme inouïe qu'il m'inspire, et dont, bien entendu, je n'ai jamais osé lui parler. Il n'en sait rien. Il n'en saura jamais rien. Mais le monde pourrait la deviner ; et je refuse de dévoiler mon âme à tous ces yeux dénués de profondeur et de décence. Mon cœur ne sera jamais examiné par leur microscope. Il y a trop de moi là-dedans, trop de moi-même. »

Vincent resta un instant sans rien dire devant la tirade de Yann. Il déglutit difficilement. 

\- C'est beau, finit-il par dire. 

  
\- C'est d'Oscar Wilde, dans Dorian Gray, c'est ce que Basil dit à Lord Harry quand il lui demande pourquoi il ne veut pas exposer le portrait, expliqua Yann. 

  
\- Écoute rien ne t'oblige à l'exposer, mais enfin, que je sache, dans Dorian Gray, Dorian le voit ce portrait, sinon il ne pourrait pas faire le vœu qu'il vieillisse à sa place. Alors aujourd'hui, tu vas lui parler et tu lui montre, dit naturellement Vincent. 

  
\- Ça va pas ?!! Dit Yann en se reculant tel un animal apeuré.

  
\- Bon, d'accord, ne lui parle pas, mais enfin, offre lui un de ces portraits au moins ! Négocia Vincent.

  
\- Certainement pas ! Il va me prendre pour un fou, non ! Je ne le ferai pas. Je vais faire comme d'habitude, rester dans mon coin et tout ira pour le mieux.

Vincent roula des yeux. Son ami ne se déciderait donc jamais à se déclarer, il allait falloir employer d'autres méthodes, il était sûr que Yann finirait par le remercier. Ou par le tuer, au choix. 

Comme d'habitude, aux alentours de midi, le beau brun arriva, son déjeuner en main, il alla s'asseoir juste au bord du fleuve. Vincent avait déjà observé qu'il ne s'asseyait jamais au même endroit, et en fait, il le soupçonnait de le faire exprès. C'était une sensation étrange, mais Vincent était persuadé que le jeune homme, peu importe son nom, savait que Yann le dessinait et venait justement ici tous les jours pour lui. Mais s'il ne demandait pas les tableaux, ça voulait dire qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour voir Yann, et sincèrement, Vincent espérait vraiment avoir raison sur ce point. Si c'était le cas, son plan marcherait comme sur des roulettes. 

Mais pour le mettre à exécution, il devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner Yann, malheureusement, son ami était bien décidé à continuer à dessiner, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes et le dessinateur en était déjà à son troisième portrait. Vincent était subjugué par la rapidité d'exécution de son ami et surtout, sa précision. Il n'y avait pas le moindre défaut à ses portraits, il en aurait presque été jaloux. Enfin, tout cela ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution. 

Étrangement, le jeune homme la trouva pour lui, il vit Yann s'arrêter net dans son mouvement, Vincent fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui le faisait s'arrêter soudainement, il tourna la tête et comprit vite. Le jeune homme le regardait, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir détourner le regard. Sauf que, ce genre de chose mettait Yann très mal à l'aise, il fallait qu'il trouve une échappatoire. 

\- Je vais me chercher à manger, tu surveilles mon matériel ? Balbutia Yann. 

  
\- Oui, d'accord, répondit Vincent. 

  
\- Et ne touche à rien ! Cria Yann en s'éloignant. 

Vincent acquiesça en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner de la main. C'était le moment parfait. En jetant un œil au jeune homme, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté Yann des yeux, il l'avait suivi du regard, l'air peiné, apparemment ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait dû espérer. Vincent fut triste à son tour avant de se sentir agacé. 

De ce qu'il observait, les deux hommes semblaient se plaire, se chercher, sans jamais osé faire le premier pas. Il soupira fortement et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Contre l'avis de Yann, il fouilla dans son carton à dessin et en sortit le fameux portrait avec les initiales, il le retourna et y inscrit quelques mots avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme, qui avait toujours les yeux rivés vers Yann, et la boulangerie où il était allé, attendant sûrement que son ami n'en ressorte. 

\- Bonjour, avait dit Vincent derrière lui. 

  
\- Bon...bonjour, avait répondu le jeune homme après quelques hésitations. 

  
\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais il y a quelque chose que je veux vous donner depuis quelques temps, avoua Vincent en lui tendant le portrait. 

Le jeune homme fut surpris, puis il eut un air que Vincent aurait qualifié de déçu mais ce fut si furtif qu'il se dit que ça devait être son imagination, car le jeune homme se mit immédiatement à lui sourire. 

\- C'est très beau, je vous dois combien ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement. 

  
\- Oh mais rien, c'est un cadeau voyons... 

  
\- Martin. Et vous ? 

  
\- Vincent, enchanté Martin. 

  
\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, je dois vous laisser, il faut que je retourne travailler, bonne journée. 

  
\- Bonne journée à vous aussi ! 

Et Martin s'éloigna, et Vincent ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si triste. Yann arriva juste à ce moment-là. 

\- Bon sang Vincent qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! S'énerva Yann. 

  
\- Je t'ai donné un coup de main Yannus, t'en avais besoin, expliqua Vincent tout sourire. 

Yann courut en furie jusqu'à son carton à dessin, il espérait se tromper. 

\- Où est mon portrait Vincent ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?! 

  
\- Wow, on se calme. Je lui ai offert, et fais toi beau pour demain, t'as rendez-vous à midi à la crêperie des arts.    
  


\- Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ? Merci ! Maintenant il me prend pour un fou et il ne va jamais revenir !

  
\- Mais si, sois patient ! 

Yann était loin d'être convaincu, et il avait une envie folle de tordre le cou de son ami. 

Quelques rues plus loin, dans une librairie, Martin se trouvait à l'arrière, à ranger les livres qu'ils venaient de recevoir avec son collègue Clément, mais il était ailleurs. Il avait espéré aujourd'hui, pouvoir enfin parler au dessinateur, celui qui hantait ses pensées nuits et jours depuis qu'il était venu pour la première fois sur les quais. Il avait été hypnotisé par ce regard azur caché derrière ces lunettes, cette tignasse grisonnante, ses mains qui semblaient si talentueuses. Il avait tenu quelques jours puis était retourné sur les quais, et depuis il y allait tous les jours. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit son ami qui vienne vers lui, qui lui offre un portrait qu'il avait fait de lui, et lui donne rendez-vous, demain, à la crêperie des arts. 

Comme il pouvait avoir la poisse ! 

\- Bon, Martin, tu vas te concentrer un peu ? Sourit Clément. 

  
\- Hein ? Oui, excuse-moi, je suis un peu ailleurs, soupira Martin. 

  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton beau dessinateur n'était pas là ? Rit Clément. 

Le sourire de son ami s'évanouit tout de suite en voyant l'air peiné de Martin, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il était censé parler à ce mystérieux inconnu aujourd'hui. 

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

  
\- Il s'est passé que j'ai tout compris de travers, c'est pas lui qui me dessine, c'est son pote, et il m'a même filé un rencard demain midi. 

  
\- C'est super ça ! 

  
\- Super ? T'as mal entendu Clément ? C'est pas le bon ! 

  
\- Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu peux toujours dire à ce mec qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, tu vas à ce rencard juste pour le remercier pour le portrait et t'en profite pour lui soutirer des informations sur son pote ! C'est génial. 

  
\- Ouais... Sauf que t'oublies que justement, ce pote, ne s'intéresse pas à moi. 

  
\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te pointer à ce rencard. 

Martin soupira fortement et Clément plaça sa main sur son épaule en réconfort et surtout, en encouragement. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami refuser cette chance. 

\- Allez au boulot, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! 

Martin finit par sourire et se remit au travail. 

 

*

 

Le lendemain, Martin prit son courage à deux mains, et à contre cœur, il se rendit à ce rendez-vous. Il avait toujours l'image de son dessinateur en tête. Il songeait qu'il allait être honnête avec Vincent et lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait. Il s'avançait presque à reculons, quand il crut s'évanouir. Là, à l'intérieur de la crêperie, ce n'était pas Vincent, c'était bien son dessinateur. Mais alors ? Oh mais quel idiot ! Bien sûr, il aurait dû deviner ! 

Vincent était peintre, pas dessinateur ! Le portrait qu'il lui avait donné, c'était celui qu'avait fait son ami, mais c'était tellement évident ! Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine il entra dans le café, il vit le regard azur de son dessinateur se fixer sur lui, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il était là. Martin en fut tellement attendri, il rougit légèrement, baissa la tête et s'avança vers lui. 

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il. 

  
\- Bonjour, répondit timidement son dessinateur. 

Yann avait du mal à respirer, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Martin vienne aujourd'hui, mais il était là, souriant, il avait l'air très heureux d'être là. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui, ce que Martin accepta toujours avec ce même sourire, et il semblait à Yann, qu'il avait les pommettes roses. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. 

\- Alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour le portrait ? 

  
\- Euh... Oui... Oui... Pardon, je dois avoir l'air un peu fou... 

  
\- Pas du tout... Tu as beaucoup de talent.

  
\- Merci, Martin. 

Alors ? Il connaissait son prénom ? Bien sûr, Vincent avait dû lui dire. 

\- Je t'en prie, par contre, tu n'as pas signé, je ne connais pas ton prénom. 

  
\- Yann... 

Martin fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce prénom, les initiales sur le portrait était OW et DG. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Yann. Ce prénom lui allait si bien. 

\- Tu dessines depuis longtemps Yann ? 

  
\- Depuis toujours je crois, et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? 

  
\- Je suis libraire, je travaille à l'Abbey Bookshop. 

C'est ainsi que le déjeuner se déroula, tous les deux essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'autre. La gêne du début avait fait place à une complicité certaine, une que l'on ne trouve pas avec n'importe qui. Dans le cœur et l'esprit des deux hommes, c'était comme la confirmation que leur attirance était bien fondée. L'heure tournait, et Martin sursauta en regardant sa montre, il allait être en retard ! 

\- Je dois y aller ou mon patron va m'engueuler ! 

  
\- Ça, va tu n'es pas trop loin. 

  
\- Non mais faut vraiment que je me dépêche, attends je… 

  
\- Non, non, non c'est moi qui paie. 

  
\- T'es sûr ? Je peux payer ma part, je suis pas pauvre. 

  
\- C'est pas la question, je t'invite c'est tout. 

  
\- Alors tu m'offres un dessin, tu m'invite à manger, va falloir qu'on revoit un peu les dépenses ! 

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble, Martin commença à partir mais se ressaisit à la dernière minute, Yann fut surpris de le voir réapparaître à côté de lui alors qu'il venait de payer l'addition. Martin attrapa son ticket de caisse et y inscrit un numéro de téléphone. 

\- Appelle-moi ce soir, que je te rende la pareille, promis ? 

  
\- Oui... Promis. 

  
\- Passe une bonne journée Yann. 

  
\- Toi aussi Martin. 

Et le jeune homme finit par partir pour de bon cette fois. 

Yann hésita longtemps ce soir-là, mais il finit par appeler Martin. À peine le jeune homme avait-il décroché qu'il lui disait déjà : « J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié ! » 

Yann avait ri et un autre rendez-vous avait été pris. Un rendez-vous qui devint quotidien pour les deux hommes et qui malheureusement devait s'arrêter pour les vacances de Noël. Martin passait le réveillon dans sa famille. Quand à Yann, il le passait seul, – Dieu merci ! –, et ne rejoignait sa famille à Chambéry que le lendemain. 

*

, Le soir du Réveillon, Yann déambulait dans le marché de Noël des abbesses dans l'espoir de trouver des cadeaux pour sa famille. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça, et trouvait tout ça ridicule. Et tous ces gens qui s'agglutinaient devant le moindre chalet. Vivement le mois de janvier. Au moins l’épiphanie, ça prend moins de place dans les rues !

\-  _ Tu exagères un peu Yann, c'est pas si terrible,  _ le taquinait Martin au téléphone.

  
\- J'y peux rien, je suis allergique à cette fête je te dis, s'énervait Yann. 

  
\-  _ T'as bien mis ta chemise blanche aujourd'hui ? _ Demanda Martin joueur. 

  
\- Oui, mais je vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça, tu n'es pas là, soupira Yann déçu. 

  
\-  _ Oh, mais je peux imaginer _ , répondit Martin d'un ton gourmand _. T'as trouvé quelque chose pour ta famille au moins ? _

  
\- Ouais, pour mes neveux des jouets en bois, ils devraient bien s'amuser, j'ai trouvé une belle sculpture en bois pour ma mère, elle adore ça, et un collier pour ma sœur. J'ai fait le tour je crois, soupira Yann. 

  
\-  _ Et moi alors ? _ S'offusqua Martin. 

  
\- T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Yann. 

  
\-  _ Offre moi au moins un vin chaud,  _ geignit Martin. 

  
\- Le temps qu'on se revoit il sera froid, fit remarquer Yann. 

  
\-  _ Ah bon ? _ Dit le jeune libraire avec jeu. 

  
\- Oui, je te rappelle que t'es en famille, et que je rejoins la mienne demain, soupira Yann exaspéré. 

  
\- Joyeux Noël, Yann, souffla Martin à son oreille. 

Yann se figea tout de suite. Il avait bien entendu la voix rauque de Martin et sentit son souffle chaud contre lui. Il ne rêvait pas ? Il entendit tout de suite son rire, et il se retourna. Derrière lui, le libraire était là, et il se foutait ouvertement de lui. 

\- Tu sais que c'est pas très sympa de faire peur à un vieux comme ça ! 

  
\- Oh pardon, ton cœur n'a pas supporté ? 

  
\- C'est ça, continue, tu sais que... 

Yann ne put pas finir sa phrase, Martin avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre au baiser avec la même ardeur, il en avait tellement rêvé. 

\- Ça, c'est fait, maintenant, je te kidnappe ! 

  
\- Pardon ? 

Martin le prit par la main, et sans lui laisser le choix, le traîna dans les rues de Paris. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Yann avait un peu peur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au repas de Noël de Martin, même s'il avait très envie de rester avec lui. Mais en pénétrant dans l'appartement, Yann comprit son erreur. 

C'était celui de Martin, petit, mais confortable. Dans la salle, la table était dressé pour deux, le champagne sortit, deux bougies allumées, Yann écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Martin. 

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette fête, mais je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être passer une soirée, juste tous les deux. 

  
\- Mais... Et ta famille ? 

  
\- Je leur ai dit que j'étais très malade, mais de ne pas s'inquiéter, j'avais quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi, et que je les rejoindrai demain. 

  
\- T'es complètement dingue, je peux pas accepter ça. 

  
\- Et moi je ne peux pas accepter que tu passes le réveillon tout seul, de toute façon, je te l'ai dit, je te kidnappe, c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix, si ? 

  
\- Donc tu vas m'empêcher de partir ? 

  
\- De toute façon, je ne peux plus rejoindre ma famille, et toi, tu n'y vas que demain, donc, tout va bien. 

Yann soupira, il ne s'en sortirait pas, Martin semblait déterminé à passer la soirée avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée lui déplaisait. Alors il se mit à table. Martin laissa son regard glisser sur la chemise blanche du dessinateur quand il retira son manteau et son écharpe. Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de la mettre, il l'avait vu une fois avec sur les quais et il avait adoré le regarder dans cette tenue. 

\- Bon, je te préviens, je suis une bille en cuisine donc j'ai tout pris chez le traiteur, s'excusa Martin. 

  
\- Tu m'aurais fait des pâtes j'aurais été content tu sais, lui sourit Yann. 

Martin lui sourit et partit chercher le début du repas. 

La suite, Yann ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était leurs regards qui n'avaient cessé de se noyer dans celui de l'autre, leurs mains qui s'étaient frôlées encore et encore sur la table, le pied de Martin qui avait caressé sa jambe, le jeune libraire qui était finalement venu se mettre sur ses genoux juste après le dessert, leurs lèvres qui s'étaient rencontré une nouvelle fois, plusieurs fois. Ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement. 

La main de Martin qui avait agrippé la sienne pour le guider vers la chambre alors que la bûche était encore sur la table, elle devait être bien fondue maintenant. Leurs corps nus qui s'étaient frôlés, touchés, unis. Le regard de Martin dans le sien, son souffle sur sa peau, ses gémissements au creux de son oreille. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on ait pu lui faire. 

  
Il repensait à tout ça, alors qu'il s'était assis juste à côté du lit, une feuille et un crayon à la main. La lumière de la lune était vraiment magnifique sur le corps dénudé de son désormais amant. Ce serait sans doute son plus beau dessin. Il avait presque fini quand la voix de Martin brisa le silence confortable de la pièce. 

\- C'est mon cadeau de Noël c'est ça ? Demanda Martin d'une voix encore endormie. 

  
\- Si tu veux, oui, répondit Yann en souriant. 

  
\- J'aimerais bien voir tous les autres aussi alors, souffla-t-il. 

  
\- Les autres ? Demanda Yann faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. 

  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je venais sur les quais juste pour le plaisir même en plein hiver ? Sourit Martin en ouvrant les yeux. 

Le cœur de Yann s'emballa. Martin venait pour lui ? 

\- Tu... 

  
\- Je venais pour te voir, j'avais compris que tu me dessinais, ça avait l'air de te rendre heureux, alors j'essayais de te donner du travail en changeant souvent de point, avoua Martin. Puis, tu me faisais de l’effet…

  
\- Tu venais pour moi ? Demanda Yann. 

  
\- Bien sûr, tu en doutais encore ? Rit Martin. 

  
\- Je n'aurais jamais osé y penser, souffla Yann en baissant la tête.

  
\- Tu l'as fini ? S'empressa Martin. 

  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Yann. 

Alors Martin se leva, Yann déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une fois de plus, Martin vint sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres, puis il regarda le dessin que son amant venait de faire. 

\- Je le montrerai peut-être pas à ma famille celui-là, dit Martin en désignant ses fesses nues.    
\- C'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas remonté plus la couverture, rit Yann. 

 

Martin l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire. Il s'arrêta. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. 

\- "Parce que j'y ai mis toute entière cette flamme inouïe qu'il m'inspire, et dont, bien entendu, je n'ai jamais osé lui parler. Il n'en sait rien. Il n'en saura jamais rien. Mais le monde pourrait la deviner ; et je refuse de dévoiler mon âme à tous ces yeux dénués de profondeur et de décence. Mon cœur ne sera jamais examiné par leur microscope. Il y a trop de moi là-dedans, trop de moi-même."

Yann le regarda les yeux écarquillés. 

\- Elle est magnifique cette citation, en découvrant ce que signifiait les initiales, j’ai mieux compris pourquoi tu n’as jamais osé venir me parler. Je suis content d'avoir su pour cette flamme, je suis heureux d'avoir pu sonder ton cœur, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. 

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, Yann le laissa faire, la petite panique qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les mots d'Oscar Wilde s'évanouissait sous les baisers de Martin. 

\- Je suis ravi que tu ais pu les voir tous les deux, je ne remercierai jamais assez Vincent pour ça je crois, et ça me fait mal rien que de le dire. 

Martin rit et retourna l'embrasser, ils n'avaient que quelques heures devant eux avant que Yann ne prenne la route pour Chambéry et il comptait bien profiter de lui jusqu'au bout.    
Yann l'entourait fermement de ses bras, il aurait voulu suspendre le temps. Le garder contre lui ainsi encore longtemps, mais il devait partir. Leur séparation fut difficile, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant se quitter, mais Yann finit par partir après avoir volé un dernier baiser à Martin qui le regarda s'éloigner en silence, lui lançant un baiser de loin. 

Yann regardait les décorations de Noël encore présentes, et n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne, la moindre amertume. Elle lui rappelait Martin, et la magnifique soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, et qui ne serait certainement pas la dernière.    
Finalement, Noël n'est pas une fête si horrible que ça. 


	4. Une Douce Odeur de Fleur d'Oranger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin est tombé sous le charme du pâtissier au coin de la rue, une odeur de fleur d'oranger le suit partout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit os inspiré du Qoulisse de Vincent et de son anecdote sur Yann, pour ceux/celles qui auraient loupé c'est par là : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rJXLj8A59sM
> 
> La personne à qui c'est dédié le sait très bien, et elle sait à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ça pour elle ♥️

Une douce odeur de fleur d’oranger, c’est tout ce dont Martin avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Un réconfort tous les matins en sortant de chez lui, et tous les soirs en y retournant. Une raison de se lever tous les jours, et une belle. Déambulant dans les rues de Paris pour se rendre au travail, Martin avait hâte de sentir à nouveau la fleur d’oranger avant de commencer la journée. Il n’y avait que cette odeur pour lui faire oublier qu’il vivait au milieu de la pollution et de l’agitation si caractéristique de la capitale. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu partir, quitter tout ça, mais il n’y arrivait pas, il était bien trop habitué à tout ça aujourd’hui pour réussir à quitter Paris. Mais bon, parfois il suffit d’une toute petite chose pour réussir à vous faire oublier tout ce que vous détestez ici, et Martin avait trouvé cette petite chose.

Il passa la porte derrière laquelle se cachait l’odeur qu’il aimait tant, la petite clochette retentit, l’odeur chatouilla tendrement ses narines, un regard se posa sur lui, il sourit et ce sourire lui fut rendu. Et quel sourire ! Peut-être aimait-il ce sourire autant qu’il aimait cette odeur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Weill, le salua joyeusement le pâtissier.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il toujours souriant.

Yann, c’était son nom. Martin l’avait rencontré par hasard, un soir où sa boulangerie habituelle avait fermé plus tôt que prévu. Il avait dû faire un grand détour pour enfin trouver quelque chose d’ouvert, agacé comme il était, il ne devait vraiment pas donner envie à qui que ce soit d’engager la conversation. Il avait soupiré fortement en entrant dans cette boulangerie car il n’y avait personne derrière le comptoir. Une voix s’était fait entendre du fond, Martin avait jeté un coup d’œil sans rien voir. Il était prêt à tourner les talons lorsqu’il était arrivé le sourire aux lèvres, jamais il n’avait vu quelqu’un sourire comme ça dans la capitale, et il y avait passé toute sa vie. Une telle joie de vivre le déconcerta un moment et il resta figé un instant, avant de remarquer le regard posé sur lui. Les yeux étaient brillants, pas de larmes, Martin ne savait pas l’expliquer, mais ils étaient beaux. Il avait mis du temps à déterminer leur couleur, hésitant toujours entre bleus et gris.

- _ Monsieur ? Vous avez l’air au bout de votre vie, dure journée ? _ avait demandé Yann en gardant son sourire.

- _ Excusez-moi, la fatigue de la journée et ma boulangerie habituelle est fermée,  _ s’était excusé Martin.

Martin avait fini par commander du pain, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de détailler le corps face à lui. Regard qu’il ne détourna pas alors que Yann se tournait à nouveau vers lui, une baguette chaude entre les mains. Il était allé aussi chercher quelque chose au fond, et était revenu avec un sandwich et un dessert, dont il lui avait fait cadeau.

\-  _ Vous n’êtes pas obligé, je peux payer,  _ avait rétorqué Martin un peu gêné.

\-  _ Je vous en prie, ils datent de ce matin, si je ne vous les offre pas, je vais les jeter, je vais quand même pas vous faire payer ça !  _ avait répliqué Yann toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Martin avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter la boulangerie ce jour-là, les deux hommes avaient trouvé mille raisons de continuer à discuter, et à cette heure, de toute façon, Yann n’avait pas beaucoup de clients. Leurs conversations avaient tellement durées qu’ils avaient fini par déguster leurs sandwichs ensemble, posant ainsi les bases d’une amitié qui n’avait pas faibli depuis. Martin avait fait de la boulangerie de Yann, sa boulangerie. Certes, il devait faire un détour pour s’y rendre, mais ça en valait la peine. Autant pour la qualité du pain que pour le service, ou plutôt, que pour le pâtissier, son sourire éclatant et ses yeux brillants.

Yann termina avec son client avant de se tourner vers Martin qui souriait à pleine dents. Son regard était tout aussi souriant, et Yann comprit tout de suite qu’il se moquait de lui.

\- Efface tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, sourit Yann en baissant la tête et rougissant.

\- Alors je suis « Monsieur Weill » maintenant ? se moqua Martin.

\- Faut bien que j’ai l’air un peu professionnel Martin ! se défendit Yann.

\- Oh pardon,  _ Monsieur  _ Barthès, pourrais-je avoir un jambon beurre je vous prie ? joua Martin.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur Weill, autre chose ? demanda Yann entrant dans son jeu.

\- Oui, appelez-moi Martin, lui dit-il, je préfère.

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble et Yann se sentit un peu ridicule. Il n’y avait aucun mal à appeler Martin par son prénom, ce qu’il pouvait être bête. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment sa faute, il ne se contrôlait pas lorsque Martin était dans les parages. A vrai dire, il lui suffisait de penser à lui et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses amis lui avaient déjà fait la réflexion que, depuis quelques temps, il n’avait que le nom de Martin à la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s’en rendait compte lui-même, mais le jeune homme était devenu trop important pour lui. Il en rêvait toujours, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux bruns, les grains de beauté sur son visage, au creux de son cou. Plusieurs fois, alors qu’ils fumaient une cigarette tous les deux, à l’arrière de la boulangerie, sa main avait commencé à se lever pour se poser sur ce cou si tentant, mais à chaque fois elle était retombé. Il n’y arrivait pas, il ne trouvait pas le courage. Pourtant il en mourrait d’envie, poser ses mains sur son dos, ses lèvres sur sa peau.

C’est ce à quoi il rêvait alors qu’ils avaient cessé de rire et que leurs regards s’étaient trouvés à nouveau. Cela arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, ils restaient parfois plusieurs minutes à se regarder, sans détourner le regard, et rien ne pouvait les en empêcher. Yann se noyait dans les deux orbes noisette qui lui faisaient face et il en oubliait le monde qui tournait autour d’eux. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ce grain de beauté, celui qu’il avait tellement envie de capturé avec sa bouche. Pourquoi y avait-il un comptoir entre eux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches et si éloignés à la fois ?

Martin rêvait de franchir cette distance entre eux, les lèvres fines face à lui le tentaient beaucoup trop, et quelle meilleure façon de commencer la journée que par un baiser ?  Il lui suffisait de passer derrière, ce n’est pas comme s’il ne connaissait pas le chemin. A peine quelques mètres, et il pourrait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de son pâtissier.

Ils sursautèrent de concert quand la clochette de la porte retentit. Un nouveau client venait d’arriver. Ils se ressaisirent comme ils purent.

\- Voilà ton sandwich Martin, lui souffla Yann.

\- Merci Yann, lui dit Martin, à ce soir.

\- Attends, tu oublies ça ! le retint Yann.

Martin sourit en voyant le gâteau que lui tendait Yann, il s’en empara en remerciant à nouveau Yann. Il savoura le court instant durant lequel leurs doigts s’étaient entrelacés puis, à contre cœur, il quitta la boulangerie pour aller travailler. Et tout au long de la journée, il garda ce gâteau près de lui. Cette douce odeur de fleur d’oranger, lui donnant l’impression d’être encore un peu avec Yann.

*

 

Martin était retourné chez lui après avoir fait son détour habituel par la boulangerie de Yann. Il lui avait commandé quelques petits gâteaux pour la soirée. Son meilleur ami venait dîner avec son compagnon, ils rentraient tout juste de vacances et Martin avait voulu les voir. Enfin, surtout voir Hugo, non pas qu’il n’aimait pas Vincent, mais son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup plus que son compagnon. Puis, pour être honnête, il ne supportait pas les petites réflexions que lui faisait sans cesse Vincent depuis quelques semaines : « Dis donc Martin, quelle bonne odeur de fleur d’oranger chez toi » ; « Oh mais je vois que tu as mis de la fleur d’oranger dans les crêpes » ; « Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas la fleur d’oranger mon chéri ». Martin avait une sainte envie de le frapper quand il était comme ça, et puis, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Hugo, qui prenait toujours la défense de Vincent. Ah, l’amour rend aveugle !

Martin avait commandé des pizzas, vu l’heure qu’il était, il n’avait absolument pas prévu de cuisiner, puis pour une soirée entre potes, c’est bien mieux. Non pas qu’il ne savait pas cuisiner, bien au contraire, il avait même prit quelques cours dernièrement. Il avait une folle envie d’inviter Yann à dîner un soir, après plusieurs semaines, il serait enfin temps qu’il passe à autre chose qu’une pause cigarette et des sandwichs partagés. Et ce n’est pas Vincent qui allait le contredire. Oui, Vincent avait fait sa petite enquête, malgré les maigres protestations d’Hugo. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les boulangeries du quartier pour trouver la fameuse boulangerie où se rendait Martin et comprendre pourquoi il y allait. Quand il l’avait trouvé, retrouvant l’odeur de fleur d’oranger qui s’était désormais installé chez son ami, il avait immédiatement sourit. C’était donc ça, la raison de l’obsession de Martin pour la fleur d’oranger. Un beau boulanger du nom de Yann, tout à fait le style de Martin d’ailleurs, peut-être pas pour les cheveux poivre et sel, mais tout le reste, oui, c’était bien le style de Martin. Vincent s’était contenté de prendre une baguette de pain et s’en était allé, adressant un sourire de victoire à Hugo alors qu’il le rejoignait dans leur voiture.

Les réflexions ne se firent pas attendre alors que ses deux amis pénétraient dans son appartement. Martin l’avait deviné avant même d’ouvrir la porte, il pouvait déjà voir le petit sourire en coin de Vincent.

\- Dis donc, ma petite Martine ça sent bon la fleur d’oranger chez toi ! le taquina Vincent.

Martin ne répondit même pas, il avait appris à ne pas répondre à toutes les provocations de Vincent. Puis de toute façon, Vincent trouvait toujours une raison de surenchérir alors à quoi bon gaspiller sa salive si rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire taire. Hugo lançait déjà un regard réprobateur à son compagnon, qui ne semblait même pas s’en préoccuper. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et vinrent s’installer sur le canapé. Martin avait déjà déposé les bières et les pizzas sur la table basse. 

\- Il manque plus que le match de foot et on sera bien dans le cliché ! se moqua gentiment Hugo.

\- Depuis quand tu regardes le foot ? rit Martin à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

\- Si vous voulez, y’a une très bel opéra de Purcell qui passe sur la…

\- Vincent. Non, rétorqua immédiatement Martin. 

Hugo et lui se mirent à rire alors que Vincent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tel un enfant mécontent. Hugo, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lui caressa les cheveux avant de couvrir son visage de baisers, jusqu’à ce que Vincent cède et veuille bien l’embrasser. Martin secoua la tête en riant. Même si Vincent pouvait l’agacer parfois, il l’aimait bien, et surtout, il voyait que son meilleur ami était heureux, alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Les trois amis mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Vincent et Hugo racontèrent leurs vacances à Martin, qui les enviait beaucoup. Il n’avait pas quitté Paris depuis longtemps, et comptait les jours jusqu’aux prochaines vacances d’été où il pourrait enfin retourner surfer avec Hugo à Biarritz. Bien sûr, cette fois, Vincent viendrait avec eux, et peut-être qu’Hugo surfera moins qu’avant, mais peu importe. Pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce que quelques jours de la capitale lui fera le plus grand bien.

Les pizzas enfin terminées, Martin se leva pour aller chercher les gâteaux qu’il avait achetés à Yann plus tôt dans la journée. Il déposa le petit sachet sur la table basse et soupira en voyant déjà les yeux de Vincent pétiller de malice.

\- Encore des pâtisseries ? Mais je te croyais au régime ! s’exclama-t-il non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Je passais devant la boulangerie et je voulais vous faire plaisir, mais bon, si vous n’en voulez pas, je peux les garder ! répliqua Martin.

\- Pourquoi vous ? Moi j’ai rien dit ! se défendit Hugo faussement outré.

\- Tu passais devant la boulangerie, commença Vincent provocateur, celle pour laquelle tu dois faire un détour d’à peu près dix minutes pour te rendre à ton boulot ?

Vincent éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de son ami, il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça. Une fois le choc passé, Martin vira au rouge ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter l’hilarité de Vincent.

\- Tu sais pas tenir ton mec Hugo ? s’énerva Martin.

\- Oh je t’en prie, t’as qu’à essayer ! lui lança Hugo.

\- Je lui ai pas laissé le choix, fit remarquer Vincent. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, si tu nous parlais de Yann.

\- Non mais me dis pas que en plus, t’es allé lui parler ? s’agaça Martin.

\- Je lui ai acheté une baguette, si t’appelles ça parler, répondit simplement Vincent. Mais j’ai eu ma confirmation, tu y vas plus pour le beau boulanger que pour les gâteaux.

\- Il est pâtissier, le corrigea Martin.

\- Oh pardon, le beau pâtissier, s’excusa théâtralement Vincent. Alors, dis-nous tout mon petit Tintin !

\- Y’a rien à dire ! répliqua sèchement Martin.

\- Comment ça ? Tu lui as pas encore sauté dessus ? s’étonna Vincent.

\- Mais ça va pas !! s’offusqua Martin.

\- Ecoute mon chéri, le prévint Vincent, tu vas te bouger les fesses et vite, parce que ça fait déjà huit semaines et trois jours que ça a commencé cette histoire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de l’inviter à dîner ou je ne sais pas moi, mais fais quelque chose ! 

\- T’es sérieux, t’as compté les jours ? rétorqua Martin pour éviter le sujet.

\- Je suis un agent en mission, ne me sous-estime pas ! lâcha joyeusement Vincent. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, tu vas inviter ton cher  _ pâtissier _ à l’anniversaire de mon cher et tendre demain soir, et s’il se pointe pas, je t’assure que c’est moi qui m’en charge.

\- Euh, je te permets pas mon cœur ! répliqua immédiatement Hugo jaloux.

\- Non, mais pas dans ce sens-là mon bel apollon, le rassura tout de suite Vincent tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce que je voulais dire, c’est que si je ne vois pas Yann demain soir, je me charge moi-même d’organiser le rendez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux.

La menace était prononcée, Martin n’avait plus vraiment le choix.

\- T’as qu’à lui dire que c’est pour le remercier pour la gâteau, lui intima Vincent avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Oh je t’en prie, tu manquerais pas une occasion de le voir ! Bien sûr que tu as commandé le gâteau chez lui ! le coupa Vincent.

\- D’ailleurs, merci de nous prêter ton appart’ pour ça, je crois que je ne t’avais pas encore remercié, lui dit Hugo. 

Tu parles d’une faveur, il aurait mieux fait de s’abstenir. Voilà qu’il allait devoir inviter Yann au risque de se faire ridiculiser par Vincent ! Mais à réfléchir, il préférait encore être présent pour pouvoir s’interposer entre Yann et lui. Il aurait au moins, un tout petit peu de contrôle sur la situation.

 

*

 

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d’organiser l’anniversaire de son meilleur ami déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté le stupide défi de Vincent ? Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas défilé face à Yann ? Le voir arriver le gâteau dans les bras à son appartement alors que la plupart des invités était déjà, là fit monter une angoisse insoutenable. Il avait peur des questions qu’on allait lui poser, et qu’on allait poser à Yann. Le pauvre. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme ça que Martin avait imaginé leur premier rendez-vous. Pourtant, malgré l’angoisse, une certaine chaleur enveloppait son cœur. Voir Yann au milieu de ses amis, semblant s’entendre avec eux à merveille, quel beau tableau ! Il aurait presque pu s’imaginer qu’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, qu’il l’avait présenté à ses amis depuis déjà plusieurs années, qu’ils habitaient ensemble dans cet appartement. Yann semblait tellement à l’aise ici, cette vision était tellement belle.

Mais Martin n’arrivait pas à aller vers lui, il ne voulait pas supporter les remarques de ses amis du genre « vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? ». Surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre qu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble, « pas encore » aurait sûrement répondu Vincent. Oui, il voulait qu’il soit ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se fasse sous les regards curieux de ses amis. Non, cet instant ne devait appartenir qu’à eux.

Alerte ! Vincent venait d’aborder Yann ! Mon dieu, qu’était-il en train de lui raconter ? Martin ne pouvait même pas se soustraire à ses amis pour le moment, il servait les boissons à tout le monde et savait bien que partir d’un coup pour aller rejoindre Yann paraitrait suspect. Vincent avait habilement joué son coup, il devait le reconnaitre. Quel enfoiré ! pensa-t-il également. Il savait déjà qu’il allait avoir la honte de sa vie. Le sourire de Vincent était joueur, il lança même un regard en sa direction avant de lui faire un petit clin d’œil, ça n’annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

N’y tenant plus, il profita qu’Hugo passait juste à côté de lui pour lui mettre les bouteilles entre les mains et se diriger vers Vincent, prêt à commettre un meurtre s’il le fallait.

\- Oh Martin ! Super soirée, le complimenta Vincent.

\- Merci, vous parliez de quoi ? enchaina-t-il directement.

\- De tes cours de cuisine, répondit Yann avec son sourire habituel. Vincent me disait que tu t’entrainais pas mal en ce moment.

\- Euh, ouais, rougit Martin, je suis pas très bon cuisinier, je voulais apprendre à faire autre chose que des pâtes.

\- On se disait que ce serait sympa que tu montres tes talents à Yann d’ailleurs, continua Vincent fier de lui. 

\- Tu vas être déçu, souffla Martin en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, te dévalorise pas ! le réprimanda gentiment Yann. Je suis sûre que tu te débrouilles très bien.

\- C’est gentil, mais je suis loin d’avoir ton talent, sourit Martin.

\- Je pourrais t’apprendre tu sais, si un jour te vient l’envie de t’essayer à la pâtisserie, proposa Yann.

\- Oh mais il est tout à fait partant ! lança Vincent. Les chambres sont par là si vous voulez faire quelques essais !

Martin vira au rouge alors que Yann riait au trait d’humour de Vincent. Il avait l’air beaucoup moins gêné que lui, il faut bien l’admettre. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier que l’idée lui avait traversé l’esprit dès que le jeune homme l’avait invité ce matin. Il avait immédiatement eu l’image de Martin et lui se dirigeant vers une chambre dès que les invités seraient trop occupés pour les remarquer. Lui prendre tendrement la main, entremêler leurs doigts, caresser son visage, l’effleurer. Déposer des baisers sur ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses tempes, puis, enfin, sur ses lèvres. L’embrasser à en avoir les lèvres douloureuses, s’accrocher à lui désespérément. Caresser son corps, laisser ses mains se perdre partout, dans son dos, sur ses hanches, puis doucement plus bas. L’entendre gémir contre ses lèvres, sentir son corps s’abandonner totalement, son bassin onduler contre le sien et leurs lèvres toujours soudées, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus, jusqu’à ce qu’ils baissent les armes et s’abandonnent vraiment l’un à l’autre, sans retenu.

Ses pensées semblaient ne rester que des rêves, Martin n’avait pas l’air décidé, mais Yann n’allait pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Il ne comptait pas repartir bredouille de cette soirée.

Le rire d’Hugo se fit entendre près d’eux, il avait écouté toute la conversation et il adorait voir son meilleur ami gêné de la sorte. Il aurait voulu filmer cette scène tellement elle était hilarante. Vincent l’attrapa par la taille pour l’embrasser fougueusement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux hommes face à eux.

\- Les chambres sont par là si vous avez besoin les mecs ! se vengea Martin.

\- Oh mais ne t’inquiètes pas mon petit Tintin, répondit Vincent absolument pas vexé par sa remarque, je comptais bien m’occuper de mon tendre amant. C’est son anniversaire après tout, il faut bien le  _ gâter. _

Hugo le regarda, un air de défi passa dans ses yeux. Son amant ne se fit pas prier pour l’attraper par la chemise et le tirer à sa suite vers les deux chambres que comportait l’appartement de Martin.

\- Eh ! Vous prenez la chambre d’amis ! lança Martin.

\- T’inquiètes pas, on laisse les autres draps propres pour vous ! lâcha Vincent faussement agacé.

De nouveau Martin vira au rouge, et Yann ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il était si beau ainsi.

*

 

Les invités étaient maintenant partis, Hugo et Vincent également, après avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps dans la chambre d’ami. Martin se dit qu’il allait sûrement devoir engager un professionnel s’il voulait pouvoir retourner dans cette pièce un jour. Yann, lui, était toujours là, il avait insisté pour l’aider à nettoyer un peu son appartement. Alors ils étaient là, jetant les derniers gobelets qui trainaient, déposant les plats dans le lave-vaisselle, et vérifiant que personne n’avait rien oublié. Mais Yann avait autre chose en tête.

\- Alors comme ça, tu prends des cours de cuisine ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- J’en ai pris, pourquoi tu m’en reparles ? s’étonna Martin.

\- Oh rien, juste Vincent qui dit que tu fais ça dans un but particulier, sourit Yann.

\- Oui, un but particulier, savoir cuisiner, répondit Martin.

Il fut étonné de voir le pâtissier se rapprocher de lui, une lueur déterminé dans les yeux qui lui coupa le souffle un instant.

\- C’est vraiment pour ça ? l’interrogea Yann, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je…

Comment pouvait-il formuler la moindre pensée cohérente alors que ses yeux le fixaient ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de respirer alors que son corps se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien, jusqu’à être totalement collé à lui ? Comment pouvait-il essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur alors que le regard gris venait de descendre jusqu’à ses lèvres ? Il n’était tellement plus maître de lui-même que ce fut lui qui franchi les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Le baiser ne fut pas doux mais plutôt passionné. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se trouver, dansant ensemble alors que Martin ne put retenir un premier gémissement. Yann sourit contre ses lèvres et retourna l’embrasser.

\- Je voudrais pas t’empoisonner si un jour je dois te préparer à manger, finit par avouer Martin.

\- T’avais prévu ça, souffla Yann en effleurant sa bouche de ses doigts.

\- J’en rêve depuis longtemps, murmura Martin.

\- On est deux alors, sourit Yann.

Martin sourit à son tour et réclama ses lèvres à nouveau. Cette soirée se terminait de la meilleure des façons.

 

*

 

Une douce odeur de fleur d’oranger, c’est tout ce dont Martin avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Un réconfort tous les matins en sortant de chez lui, et tous les soirs en y retournant. Une raison de se lever tous les jours, et une belle. Il poussa la porte de la boulangerie, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Weill, le salua joyeusement le pâtissier.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il toujours souriant.

Yann finit de servir son client avant de reporter son attention sur Martin. Le jeune homme venait de passer derrière le comptoir, et sans lui demander son avis, l’avait pris par la main pour l’emmener à l’arrière.

\- Martin ! et s’il y a des clients ? protesta-t-il mollement.

\- Ils attendront ! décréta Martin.

Ils furent enfin à l’abri des regards. Martin plaqua doucement son amant contre le mur et vint l’embrasser. Yann se laissa faire, l’accueillant dans ses bras comme il l’avait fait la veille dans l’appartement du jeune homme. Il avait posé une main sur sa hanche, et Martin mit brusquement fin au baiser.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir ce matin ! l’accusa Martin.

\- Je dois être à la boulangerie à 4h30 Martin, sourit Yann, j’allais pas te réveiller, tu étais tellement beau endormi.

\- Réveille-moi la prochaine fois, bouda Martin, je veux pouvoir te souhaiter une bonne journée, je peux me rendormir tu sais.

\- Promis, lui murmura Yann avant de l’embrasser du bout des lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

Martin se blotti contre lui, et respira à plein poumon.

Cette douce odeur de fleur d’oranger…


	5. Un Bain... ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout petit, tout fluffy, mais j'avais envie :-)
> 
> Pour toi mon petit chat ♥️

Quand Yann rentra enfin des studios il fut surpris de trouver leur appartement pratiquement plongé dans le noir complet. Quelques lumières tamisées et des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol, c'était un vrai cliché et Yann ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac dans l'entrée et observa le salon avec plus d'attention. Les pétales de roses formaient un chemin qui menait à la salle de bain, et Yann se demandait bien ce que son compagnon avait préparé.

 

Il rit à nouveau face à cette mise en scène quand il entendit la musique romantique qui inondait l'appartement. Quand son compagnon était dans le cliché, ce n'était pas à moitié. 

 

\- C'est pas beau de se moquer mon amour, lança Martin dans l’ouverture de la porte. 

 

Yann déglutit difficilement, son amant se présentait à lui vêtu simplement d'une petite serviette enroulé autour de sa taille, juste assez longue pour ne pas dévoiler son intimité mais assez courte pour jouer avec le désir de Yann qui n’avait plus qu'une envie, la lui retirer au plus vite. 

 

Il se mordit les lèvres face à cette vision des plus érotiques, il laissait son regard glisser sur chaque partie de peau découverte, et soupira de frustration devant cette serviette qui lui retirait le plaisir de le voir entièrement nu. Martin était ravi de son effet, surtout lorsqu'il voyait la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de son compagnon. Patience, pensa-t-il, ça viendra. 

 

\- Tu vas me reluquer encore longtemps ? se moqua Martin. 

 

\- Sûrement, répondit Yann toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. 

 

Martin rit légèrement, le regard qu'il posa sur lui était si tendre que Yann se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de lui avec élégance, prenant soin de ne pas altérer le chemin de roses qu'il avait mis des heures à préparer. Arrivé à la hauteur de Yann, il lui vola un baiser et son amant sourit contre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses mains descendre sur sa serviette pour la lui retirer mais il les intercepta. 

 

\- Et si tu me rejoignais dans la salle de bain pour ça ? susurra Martin d'une voix rauque. 

Yann sentit son être tout entier frissonner et Martin le sentit aussi, Yann le devina car son compagnon lui attrapa sauvagement la nuque pour l'embrasser avec la même violence. Martin ne s’écarta que quand il ressentit le manque d'oxygène, Yann le souffle court s’accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber, totalement retourné par ce baiser. 

 

\- Viens, lui chuchota Martin. 

 

Yann ne se fit pas prier et laissa son amant le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. 

Cette pièce était à l'image du salon, en mieux ou en pire, en fonction du point de vue. Les pétales de roses guidaient jusqu'à la baignoire, Martin avait placé une planche en bois qui tenait sur les rebords comme un plateau, et dessus se trouvaient deux verres de vin rouge. Yann ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. 

 

\- Avoue que tu adores ça, lui rétorqua Martin. 

 

\- Oui, souffla Yann en l’embrassant, beaucoup. 

 

Il ne cessa de déposer de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Martin ne rit et se blotisse dans ses bras. Yann le serra fort contre lui, ils respiraient l'odeur de l'autre à plein poumon, comme s'ils en avaient été privé trop longtemps. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps Yann avait beaucoup trop travaillé pour aider Étienne à préparer son émission, comme il avait toujours aidé Martin, mais du coup, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, et quand c'était le cas, Yann était bien trop fatigué, Martin ne voulait pas l'épuiser d’avantage. Mais ce soir c'était terminé, et Martin comptait bien profiter à fond de son compagnon, avant de partir pour la Russie. 

 

\- C'est en quelle honneur tout ça ? demanda Yann. 

\- En l'honneur que tu as besoin de décompresser et que je veux profiter de notre dernière soirée, répondit Martin un peu triste sur la fin. 

 

Yann fut un peu triste à son tour, même s'ils avaient l’habitude des séparations, c'était toujours difficile, ils se manquaient terriblement et passaient leurs nuits ensemble au téléphone à avoir des conversations plus ou moins sages. 

 

Martin se mit à déshabiller Yann lentement, prenant son temps, savourant sa peau sous ses doigts. Yann aussi profitait du moment, cet instant où ils n'étaient pas encore consumés de désir l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils s’admiraient l'un l'autre sans gêne, comme une première fois. Quand il fut totalement nu, Martin l'embrassa tendrement et retira sa serviette, dernier rempart à sa propre nudité. Yann soupira de plaisir de pouvoir enfin le voir et l’admirer dans son entièreté, il était si beau. Il lui caressa la joue et Martin frotta son visage et s’appuya contre sa paume. Il embrassa le creux de sa main et la recouvrit de la sienne. 

 

\- On y va ? proposa Martin. 

 

Yann acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire. Martin entra le premier pour pouvoir tenir son amant dans ses bras tout contre lui, sentir son dos contre son torse, sa chaleur parfaite, sa tête posée délicatement sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse observer son visage comme il le souhaitait. Comme il était beau, même épuisé par toutes ces heures de travail, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Peut-être Martin était-il aveuglé par ses sentiments, mais à ses yeux, Yann était toujours magnifique. Il l’embrassa amoureusement, alla chercher doucement sa langue pour la caresser de la sienne. Il posa ensuite son visage contre le sien et ferma les yeux. 

 

\- Tu vas me manquer mon amour, souffla t-il contre son front avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. 

 

\- Toi aussi mon petit chaton, murmura Yann. 

\- Je vais avoir très froid sans toi, geignit Martin. Tu pourrais faire un effort et m’accompagner, on ferait une spéciale Russie. 

 

\- À quoi bon ? Poutine va gagner, sûrement truquer les élections, et tout le monde dans la rue diront qu'ils ont voté pour lui et ils seront tous contents, soupira Yann. 

 

\- Je voudrais juste t'avoir dans mon lit en rentrant le soir, murmura Martin sa voix soudain plus rauque, pour me réchauffer. 

 

\- Martin, geignit Yann. 

 

\- Mhm ? 

 

Martin s’amusait depuis quelques minutes à faire glisser ses doigts sur ses deux boutons de chair et Yann frissonnait de plus en plus. Martin souffla légèrement sur son torse et fut satisfait de voir la peau de son amant se réveiller. Yann fermait les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, il caressait le bras qui commençait à le torturer, à jouer avec sa patience. 

 

\- Je veux que tu penses à ça tous les soirs quand je ne serai pas là, susurra Martin avant d'embrasser ses tempes encore et encore. 

 

Yann se cambra quand la main de Martin se retrouva soudainement sur son désir. Martin força sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester et put ainsi sentir le son de son premier gémissement résonner dans sa propre poitrine. Il le caressa lentement, il ne voulait pas que son amant finisse trop vite, il voulait qu'il profite. Puis, il faut l'avouer, il adorait voir son visage presque suppliant sur son épaule. 

 

\- Même pendant nos duplex, je veux que tu penses à ça, souffla Martin. 

 

\- C'est pas très professionnel, articula Yann alors que ses hanches suivaient les mouvements de sa main. 

 

\- Je m'en fou, répliqua Martin en mordillant la peau tendre de son cou. 

 

\- Martin… 

 

De sa main libre, il reprit ses caresses sur son torse, son cou, son visage. Ses dents quittèrent un instant sa peau, et il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les dessina tendrement, encore et encore, Yann rouvrit les yeux et Martin se sentait aspiré. Il était-il tellement beau, ses yeux gris devenus presque noirs, rendus vitreux par le plaisir, c'était une vision qui en ferait flancher plus d'un. Il en avait conscience, il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait de posséder le cœur de Yann et il avait tellement peur que quelqu'un le lui prenne dès qu'il s’éloignait, il savait à quel point Yann pouvait être sollicité, même au sein de la rédaction, et il détestait se sentir impuissant. 

 

Pour lui transmettre son amour, il se rua sur ses lèvres comme un affamé, les lui dévora langoureusement tout en appuyant les caresses de sa main. Yann gémit encore et ses hanches cherchaient à tout prix à accélérer le rythme, à intensifier les caresses, il avait tellement envie de lui, et il sentait que son amant aussi. Martin délaissa ses lèvres un instant, mais ses doigts reprirent leur place jusqu'à ce que Yann ne les enrobe de sa bouche. C'était une vision si érotique, Martin ne se rendit compte de la force de son propre plaisir qu'à cet instant. Il se mit à jouer des hanches lui aussi, Yann ne cessait de caresser ses doigts de sa langue alors même que l'autre main de Martin l’emmenait tout droit vers sa chute. 

 

Puis ce fut la fin, une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans leurs corps, accompagné de deux râles sonores qu'ils ne purent contenir pour le plus grand plaisir de leur amant. 

 

Martin resserra ses bras amoureusement autour de la taille de Yann, il voulait le garder contre lui pour toujours. Il noua ses jambes aux siennes et quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Yann sourit contre ses lèvres, suivit de Martin. Yann caressa son visage du bout des doigts, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine, et quand il arriva sur ses lèvres, Martin y laissa courir sa langue avec jeu. 

 

\- Et je suis censé rester professionnel en repensant à ça, rit Yann. 

 

\- T'es censé me dévorer du regard pour que quand je visionne l'émission le soir, je puisse repenser à ça moi aussi, et m’endormir avec ton nom sur les lèvres, murmura Martin. Un verre ? 

 

Yann rit alors que Martin lui présentation un des deux verres de vins qui n’attendaient qu’eux depuis tout à l'heure. Ils trinquèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les prochains duplex promettaient d'être torides… 


	6. Le Colocataire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin et Yann vivent en colocation depuis presque deux ans, un évènement inattendu vient perturber leur relation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouvelle OS, ça faisait longtemps =)
> 
> Celui-là est tiré d'une histoire vraie adaptée pour Bartheill.  
> https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.6YSz=BI
> 
> Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à mon petit chat de m'avoir encore donné une idée, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait <3
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)

Un dernier carton définitivement déballé, l’inventaire terminé, ordinateurs éteints, porte fermée, voilà, la journée était terminée. Il faisait encore bon dehors alors que 20 heures venait de sonner, l’été s’annonçait encore bien chaud. Les rues parisiennes étaient encore bondées, on ne changerait pas la capitale, elle resterait toujours la même. Les touristes allaient vite se faire encore plus nombreux, même si Paris n’en manquait jamais, le printemps et l’automne restaient des saisons assez calmes pour les habitants. Bientôt il sera encore plus difficile de se déplacer dans les couloirs interminables du métro, les rues les plus touristiques seront prises d’assaut et comme à leur habitude, les parisiens seront encore plus désagréables, mais que voulez-vous ? C’est ainsi.

Les deux amis qui venaient de fermer les portes de leur librairie rirent ensemble en pensant à cette saison qui arrivaient, pour eux cela signifiait un meilleur chiffre d’affaire, pour un commerce qui débutait, ce n’était pas négligeable, alors ils n’allaient pas se plaindre. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi, pas de vacances d’été pour eux cette année. Même si leurs débuts étaient plutôt prometteur, surtout dans la capitale, ce n’était pas une raison pour se reposer sur leurs lauriers, ils devaient persévérer, ils se reposeraient plus tard. Leurs vacances leurs couteraient sans doute moins chères, finalement, ce n’était pas si mal.

\- Bon allez, je te laisse, à demain ! lança Hugo.

\- On devait pas prendre un verre ? s’étonna Martin.

\- Si, je suis désolé, mais ma chère et tendre a quelque chose à me dire, soupira Hugo en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oh ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? s’inquiéta Martin.

\- J’en sais rien, elle a juste dit «Il faut qu’on parle. », répondit Hugo.

\- Outch, ça sent pas bon, souffla Martin.

\- Comme tu le dis, mais bon, je vais pas me défiler, sourit malgré tout Hugo.

\- Appelle plus tard si t’as besoin, lui dit Martin en posant une main encourageante sur son épaule.

\- Je risque de venir vous déranger ton coloc et toi, rit Hugo.

Martin sourit gêné, il voyait bien que son ami était inquiet, et ne se donnait cet air léger que pour tromper son monde, mais lui n’était pas dupe. Hugo était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait par cœur, et il s’inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Sa compagne et lui étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps, il avait du mal à s’imaginer que leur relation puisse s’arrêter, ils étaient fait pour finir leur vie ensemble. Enfin, peut-être se faisaient-ils des idées tous les deux ? Les femmes sont tellement compliquées, Martin ne les comprendrait décidément jamais. C’était sans doute la raison de son célibat, il n’avait pas eu la moindre relation depuis plusieurs mois, pas depuis qu’Emilie avait trouvé quelqu’un, et que leur « arrangement » avait pris fin. Il était heureux pour elle, elle méritait d’avoir quelqu’un sur qui compter, quelqu’un qui soit là pour l’aimer et pas seulement lui donner du plaisir de temps en temps. Il avait toujours trouvé ce genre d’arrangement entre amis étrange, mais ça lui avait fait du bien, il ne le regrettait pas, et contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, leur amitié n’en avait pas été touchée. Tant mieux !

Les deux amis se séparèrent, et Martin prit la direction de l’appartement qu’il partageait depuis presque deux ans avec Yann. A l’époque, il avait trouvé un boulot dans une des nombreuses grandes librairies de la ville, et avait voulu quitter sa banlieue natale pour s’éviter des trajets en train de deux heures matin et soir. Mais Paris étant Paris, il n’avait vraiment pas les moyens de se loger seul, il avait donc cherché une colocation, et c’était sur Yann qu’il était tombé. Leur entente avait été immédiate, l’appartement était assez spacieux pour le prix, et proche de son lieu de travail, Martin n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Yann avait cependant jugé bon de lui dire qu’il était gay, pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucun problème du côté de Martin avec ça. Il n’en avait aucun, il n’avait jamais été homophobe et avait même un ami gay avec qui il était allé à la fac, et qui avait habité chez lui pendant quelques temps, alors non, il n’avait vraiment aucun problème avec le fait que son futur colocataire soit gay.

Il avait rapidement emménagé, et en apprenant à se connaitre, Yann et lui étaient devenus de très bons amis. Parfois, ils s’étaient même amusé à faire semblant de flirter, Yann le draguait exagérément et Martin répondait sur ton tout aussi aguicheur, ça les faisait beaucoup rire, surtout quand des passants peut-être moins ouvert d’esprit étaient près d’eux lorsqu’ils sortaient boire un verre, ou au cinéma. C’était un jeu très amusant. Martin rit en repensant à certains de ces moments alors qu’il était assis dans le métro. Il descendit à sa station et rejoint rapidement l’immeuble où se trouvait leur appartement. Il n’avait pas l’air très beau de l’extérieur, et quelqu’un qui passait dans la rue n’aurait pas pu deviner que derrière cette porte métallique grossière, se trouvait une belle résidence moderne.

Martin prit place dans l’ascenseur, et se dit que s’il n’avait pas pu aller boire un verre avec Hugo, il pouvait toujours proposer à Yann, ce dernier ne serait sûrement pas contre, et ils pourraient encore s’amuser à flirter pour choquer les plus étroits d’esprits. Martin riait déjà à cette idée, et c’est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu’il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement.

\- Oh putain ! s’exclama-t-il en refermant légèrement la porte pour ne pas voir d’avantage.

\- Martin ! s’écria Yann embarrassé.

Martin se couvrit les yeux et ne put voir d’avantage mais il n’en avait pas envie de toute façon. Quelle gêne ! Mon dieu ! Découvrir son coloc en pleine action sur le canapé du salon ! Martin n’aurait jamais imaginé le trouver dans cette…position. Il se sentait mal. Il entendit Yann et le type qu’il avait ramené chez eux se rhabiller et ne s’autorisa à rentrer dans l’appartement qu’une fois que l’autre homme fut sorti après une énième excuse de la part de Yann. Martin les avait laissé se dire au revoir sur le palier mais il n’avait pas pu aller plus loin que le salon. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Yann ramenait un mec chez eux, ce n’était pas un Don Juan, mais ça lui arrivait d’avoir des aventures, c’était bien normal, mais il était toujours d’une très grande discrétion, si bien que Martin ne pouvait souvent pas deviner qu’un troisième homme était sous leur toit. Mais jamais, jamais il n’avait entendu ou encore moins vu Yann en train de coucher avec un autre homme.

Il se sentait tellement mal, mal au point d’avoir envie d’en vomir. L’image restait collée sous sa rétine, il n’arrivait pas à l’effacer, cette image de Yann sur leur canapé, à califourchon sur les genoux d’un homme, ses gémissements de plaisir envahissant toute la pièce. Martin se retint au buffet pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la nausée qui le prenait. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Bien sûr, il était gênant d’assister à ce genre de moment surtout quand on ne s’y attend pas, mais il n’y avait pas de quoi en vomir. Martin se sentit coupable d’avoir une réaction aussi forte.

\- Je suis désolé Martin je…, s’excusa Yann encore gêné en revenant dans le salon, je pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt, tu m’avais dit que vous sortiez avec Hugo.

\- Non, c’est rien, le rassura Martin hésitant, on a annulé, c’était pas prévu, t’as pas à t’en faire.

Les deux colocs n’arrivaient pas à se regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient aussi gênés l’un que l’autre, la soirée s’annonçait très longue.

\- C’est moi qui devrait m’excuser, reprit Martin, je vous ai dérangé, j’aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Non, non, c’est vraiment pas grave tu sais, répondit immédiatement Yann.

\- Je…Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, balbutia Martin.

\- Si tôt ? T’as dû avoir une dure journée, le plaignit Yann. Tu veux pas que je nous fasse à manger, c’est le moins que je puisse faire !

\- Non, non, t’embêtes pas, de toute façon j’ai pas très faim, sourit timidement Martin. Au pire, je me ferai un petit encas nocturne, t’occupe pas de moi.

\- T’es sûr ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Mais oui, allez, bonne nuit !

Martin se précipita presque dans le petit couloir à angle droit pour rejoindre sa chambre au bout de l’appartement. Il s’allongea sur son lit, espérant ainsi calmer la boule qu’il avait à l’estomac. Il inspira profondément, se força à penser à autre chose, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de toujours revoir la scène, qu’il garde ses yeux ouverts ou fermés, elle ne disparaissait jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe, chuchota Martin pour lui-même, je ne suis pas homophobe !

 

*****

 

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et Martin se sentait toujours mal. Il allait mieux que ce fameux jour, mais il n’était toujours pas en grande forme. Malgré lui, il repensait sans cesse à cette image, et depuis, Yann avait pris l’habitude de le prévenir lorsqu’il invitait quelqu’un chez eux, pour éviter qu’une scène aussi gênante ne se reproduise. Seulement, chacun de ces messages provoquait en Martin une réaction incontrôlable qu’il détestait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il n’avait jamais été homophobe, il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir ce genre de sentiments de…dégoût en songeant à la sexualité de Yann. Et d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas le droit de songer à la sexualité de Yann, elle ne le regardait en aucun cas. Pourtant, quand il recevait _le_ message, il n’arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il se mettait à se demander ce que pouvait bien lui faire l’homme avec qui il était, dans quelle position ils le faisaient, où ils le faisaient, allait-il s’asseoir là où il l’avait fait, est-ce Yann qui se faisait… ?

Il finissait toujours par en avoir la nausée, à être dégoûté, c’était plus fort que lui. Et il s’en voulait de réagir de la sorte, il n’en avait pas le droit, n’avait aucune raison valable d’avoir ce genre de réactions, et il avait encore moins le droit de se poser ce genre de question et d’en imaginer les réponses. C’était la vie privée de Yann nom d’un chien ! N’avait-il pas assez d’amitié et d’estime pour lui pour respecter au moins ça ? Apparemment non, et la culpabilité rongeait son cœur. Quant à Yann, il sentait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas chez Martin. Leur petit jeu de flirt avait cessé, Yann avait tenté une fois de relancer son colocataire alors qu’ils étaient allés prendre un café, mais rien. Yann avait tenté d’avoir des réponses sur son éloignement, sans succès, Martin restait hermétique. Il ne voulait pas blesser Yann. Comment dire à un ami aussi proche que Yann que son homosexualité le dégoute alors qu’il ne se serait jamais pensé homophobe ? Il en était tout simplement incapable, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

Il y avait au moins eu une bonne nouvelle au milieu de tout ça : tout allait pour le mieux entre Hugo et Cindy, sa compagne avait voulu qu’ils passent la soirée ensemble uniquement pour lui annoncer qu’ils attendaient un heureux évènement. Martin avait été ravi de l’apprendre le lendemain de cette, situation gênante avec Yann. Cette nouvelle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui redonner le sourire, et avait aussi eu l’avantage de rendre Hugo aveugle à son mal-être, ce qui l’arrangeait bien, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ces choses à son meilleur ami, il avait bien trop honte. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne, il ne l’avait jamais été, et n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu opérer ce changement dans sa personnalité. Il n’était pas homophobe. Il n’était pas homophobe.

Il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse, en particulier lorsque le soir venu, il reprenait le chemin de leur appartement, et aujourd’hui plus que les autres jours. Yann l’avait prévenu qu’il n’était pas seul, même si vu l’heure, il devait l’être à présent, Martin avait des images dans la tête. C’était ainsi, il n’arrivait pas à chasser ces pensées-là. Il imaginait Yann dans toute sorte de situation et s’en voulait pour ça, puis, il s’en voulait de se sentir mal en imaginant ces scènes. Il avait vraiment un problème, il se demandait s’il ne serait pas sage d’aller consulter un psy avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il rentra enfin chez eux, et sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant que l’homme en question était toujours là. Prêt à partir, mais il était là, un peu trop proche de Yann. Les deux hommes lui sourirent en le voyant et Martin tenta de leur rendre sans succès. Yann alla raccompagner son ami jusqu’à la porte, celui-ci salua Martin poliment.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Martin moi c’est Guillaume, se présenta le susnommé souriant.

\- Bonjour, répondit sèchement Martin.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps j’allais partir…

\- T’as pas besoin que je te montre la sortie je pense, cracha Martin.

\- Non, euh, merci quand même, ravi d’avoir fait ta connaissance, bégaya Guillaume.

Martin ne répondit pas et partit vers sa chambre pour déposer son sac avant de revenir dans le salon. Alors que Yann et Guillaume étaient encore dans l’ouverture de la porte en train de se dire au revoir, Martin les fusillait du regard, en particulier Guillaume. Puis il secoua la tête, et se frappa mentalement, et peut-être physiquement ? C’était sans doute ça le bruit sourd qu’il venait d’entendre. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris franchement ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé sur ce ton à Guillaume ? Il n’avait pas l’air méchant et avait même été très poli avec lui. Martin se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des connards ! Et le regard que Yann posa sur lui quand il eut enfin refermé la porte ne fit que confirmer cette pensée.

\- Putain mais c’est quoi ton problème ?! s’énerva Yann. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça hein ?!

Martin ne sut pas quoi répondre, il était incapable de parler, de toute façon que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Devant son absence de réponse, Yann enchaina :

\- Ça te dérange que je couche avec des hommes c’est ça ? s’emporta son colocataire.

\- Non, parvint à répondre Martin d’une petite voix en le regardant.

Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, Yann sembla encore plus sortir de ses gongs en entendant sa réponse.

\- Tu n’as aucun droit de dire quoique ce soit sur ma vie privée tu m’entends ! fulmina Yann. Est-ce que je me plaignais quand tu ramenais Emilie à l’appart et que vous vous pelotiez sur le canapé ? Non !

\- Bien sûr, je suis d’accord avec toi, se défendit Martin retourné par la scène qui était en train de se jouer. Je suis désolé, j’ai juste eu une mauvaise journée, je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu couches, ça me regarde pas.

Yann leva les yeux au ciel en riant, comme si Martin venait de dire la pire bêtise du monde, il avait l’air de ne pas croire ce qu’il entendait. Décidément, Martin avait toujours la mauvaise réponse à ses questions, il était pas croyable ! Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de se calmer. Martin de son côté n’en menait pas large et voulait rassurer son ami et tenter de le calmer, mais il n’arrivait pas totalement à comprendre pourquoi Yann s’emportait ainsi. Bon, par rapport à son comportement avec Guillaume, il en avait tous les droits, mais la conversation avait vite dévié sur sa sexualité, et aucune des réponses qu’il lui avait faite ne l’avait calmé, bien au contraire.

D’un geste rageur, Yann attrapa sa chemise en jean qu’il passa par-dessus son t-shirt gris, et prit ses clés avec la même rage.

\- Je vais chez Laurent, j’ai besoin de me calmer, lâcha-t-il toujours en colère.

\- Ok, murmura Martin.

\- Oh, et si je couche avec lui là-bas ça ne te pose pas de problème ? demanda Yann sarcastiquement alors qu’il partait. Tant que je ne fais pas ça chez nous, ça ne te dérange pas ? N’est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu fais chez les autres, répondit Martin hésitant.

Yann secoua la tête agacé et claqua la porte derrière lui. Martin voulait vraiment répondre ça, et le penser, cependant, la boule à son estomac était revenue alors qu’il disait ces mots. Il aurait dû ne rien en avoir à faire, pourtant il était malade à l’idée d’imaginer Yann dans cette position avec son meilleur ami Laurent. L’image était insupportable, et encore une fois la culpabilité vint le ronger de l’intérieur.

Merde ! Le dîner ! Hugo et Cindy devaient venir dîner chez eux ce soir, comment allait-il leur expliquer l’absence de Yann, et la détresse certaine qui devait se lire sur son visage ?

 

*****

 

Le dîner suivait son cours dans une ambiance plus que pesante. Martin n’était vraiment pas dans son assiette, et même la bonne humeur des futurs parents ne parvenait pas à lui donner un temps de répit. Depuis que Yann avait quitté l’appartement il se sentait vraiment mal, plus mal qu’il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant, plus mal qu’après une rupture amoureuse, il avait l’impression d’être jeté à terre après avoir été tabassé. Mais qui pouvait-il blâmer pour ça à part lui-même ? C’était de sa faute, Yann avait eu raison de s’énerver contre lui. C’est lui qui avait fait sentir à Yann qu’il le jugeait, tout ça parce qu’il était gay et ramenait des hommes chez eux. Il en avait tout à fait le droit, c’était une des choses dont ils avaient parlés quand Martin avait emménagé, ils auraient le droit d’avoir des aventures, si ça ne perturbait pas l’intimité de l’autre. Yann avait tout à fait le droit de coucher avec d’autres hommes que ce soit chez eux ou chez quelqu’un d’autre. Mais que faisait Yann chez Laurent ? Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Yann chez Laurent, avec Laurent, dans ses bras, en train de…peu importe, ça le rendait malade.

\- Martin ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Cindy.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Martin tiré de ses pensées.

\- Mec, t’es complètement à l’ouest, se moqua Hugo.

Cindy lui lança un regard réprobateur, décidément, les hommes n’avaient vraiment pas l’œil pour remarquer la peine d’une personne, et son cher compagnon ne faisait malheureusement pas exception à la règle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous dire, on est tes amis, lui assura Cindy avec un sourire.

\- Mais enfin, il va bien, pourquoi les filles vous voyez toujours des problèmes part…

\- Si je vous raconte, vous promettez de pas me juger ? demanda Martin.

\- Qu…

\- Promis Martin, on est pas là pour ça, lui sourit son amie.

Martin se sentit rassuré. Il inspira profondément et combattu sa boule à l’estomac et la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge pour tout leur raconter. Le jour où il avait surpris Yann sur leur canapé, le sentiment que ça avait provoqué, toutes les fois suivantes quand il le prévenait par message pour ne pas que ça se reproduise, toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit depuis, jusqu’à leur altercation de tout à l’heure, son comportement odieux avec Guillaume et la dispute qui s’en était suivi.

\- Voilà, alors…je sais pas quoi penser de mon comportement, je…, balbutia Martin.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème avec ton comportement, mais plutôt avec le sien, s’emporta Cindy. Enfin Martin ! Si Hugo ramenait des filles chez nous je l’aurais foutu à la porte depuis longtemps !

Hugo et Martin la regardèrent sans comprendre. Les deux situations n’avaient rien à voir, si Hugo avait ramené une autre fille chez eux, Martin se serait personnellement occupé de son cas. Il connaissait Cindy depuis bien plus longtemps, et refusait qu’on puisse lui faire du mal, elle était comme sa sœur. Hugo heureusement, comprit vite la méprise.

\- Mon cœur, ils sont pas ensemble t’es au courant ? Ils sont juste colocs, expliqua Hugo.

\- Ah bon ? s’étonna Cindy.

\- Ils ont jamais été ensemble, poursuivit Hugo.

Martin ne disait rien, un millier d’informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n’arrivait pas à faire le tri.

\- T’es sûr que c’est pas de la jalousie ce que tu ressens Martin ? l’interpela Cindy.

\- Hein ? lança Martin tiré de ses pensées. Comment ça de la jalousie ? Il arrive à coucher avec du monde, mais je pense que je pourrais trouver aussi, ça fait peut-être quelques temps mais je suis pas désespéré non plus.

\- Mais non ! s’exclama Cindy. Pas jaloux de Yann, jaloux des autres mecs voyons !

\- Pourquoi Martin serait…

\- Arrête de rire toi, je suis sérieuse, le coupa Cindy. Martin…j’ai toujours cru que Yann et toi, vous étiez en couple.

\- Mais enfin il a pas fait son coming out ! rétorqua Hugo.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me couper ?! s’énerva un peu Cindy. Même si tu ne nous as rien dit, j’ai pensé que tu n’avais pas envie de faire de grande annonce, et c’est tout à fait ton droit. C’est juste que…quand vous vous amusez à flirter, j’ai pas l’impression que c’est un jeu, pour lui comme pour toi. Puis, d’après ce que tu viens de nous raconter, moi, ça me donne plutôt l’impression que tu craques sur lui, pas que tu es homophobe, et comme tu l’as si bien dit, tu ne l’as jamais été.

L’information commença à faire son chemin dans l’esprit de son ami, Hugo avait opté pour le silence, apparemment c’était la meilleure solution, il se contenta donc d’être spectateur de la discussion entre son meilleur ami et sa compagne.

\- C’est pas grave Martin tu le sais ? J’imagine que ça doit être un peu…bizarre de réaliser ça, mais je pense pas avoir tort, poursuivit Cindy.

\- Non, tu…, débuta Martin, je sais pas je…

Il repensa à Yann, et à toute leur relation. Ce flirt, il y avait répondu, sans que Yann ne lui demande, il s’interrogea sur la véritable signification de ce flirt. Avait-il vraiment fait ça pour s’amuser des réactions choquées de certaines personnes, ou tout simplement parce qu’il en avait envie ? Le visage de Yann tournait dans son esprit, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire, ses petites rides, sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre en repensant à son colocataire. C’est sur sa bouche que son esprit sembla se concentrer. Les souvenirs défilaient et à chaque fois, c’est sur sa bouche qu’il s’arrêtait. Sa gorge devint sèche, sa tête se mit à lui tourner alors que son cerveau matérialisait l’envie qu’il avait depuis des mois, depuis maintenant deux ans. Son esprit fit se rejoindre leurs lèvres et Martin se sentit comme s’il était saoul, et ne fut ramené à la réalité que par la main de Cindy sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

\- Ça va ? s’inquiéta Cindy.

\- Oui, oui ça va, souffla Martin. Je…je crois que tu as raison je…

Cindy sourit à pleine dents, pendant qu’Hugo restait spectateur, un peu troublé par ces révélations mais pas choqué ou dégoûté du tout. Il ne remettait pas leur amitié en question, il était juste en train de se demander comment il était passé à côté de tout ça.

\- T’es peut-être pas aussi hétéro que tu le pensais, pensa Hugo à voix haute.

\- Apparemment pas, lâcha Martin esquissant un léger sourire.

Cindy aurait bien crucifié son compagnon si elle ne l’aimait pas autant, mais au moins, il avait donné à Martin son premier sourire de la soirée, c’était un début.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, à rassurer Martin, et il fut décidé que ce dernier devait parler à Yann, il n’y avait pas d’autres solution s’il voulait mettre fin au problème, une discussion s’imposait.

 

*****

 

Yann n’était pas revenu de la soirée, il avait passé la soirée chez Laurent, et Martin eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer en imaginant que Yann et lui avaient pu faire quelque chose. Ce serait tout à fait naturel, et Yann en avait le droit, mais il était jaloux, il n’y pouvait rien.

Son colocataire était revenu le lendemain, et ils n’avaient pas parlé de la dispute. Yann agissait depuis comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, et Martin se sentait toujours mal. Il n’avait pas pu lui parler à son retour, c’était bien trop tôt. Il venait tout juste de réaliser qu’il aimait les hommes, qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un homme, qu’il avait envie de construire quelque chose avec lui et que par conséquent, il était jaloux de ceux qui passaient dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de temps pour bien assimiler tout ça, et être sûr de ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, il ne voulait pas mentir à Yann, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Jamais. Cette simple pensée lui brisait le cœur, non il ne voulait pas le perdre, que ce soit son amitié, ou perdre définitivement sa chance de vivre une histoire avec lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il imagina ce que ce serait de devoir le regarder nouer une relation avec quelqu’un, quelque chose qui soit plus que du simple sexe, et lui qui serait là, forcer à être le témoin privilégié de leur amour.

C’est probablement cette image, qui poussa finalement Martin à parler à Yann ce soir-là, une semaine après leur dispute.

\- Yann ? l’interpela Martin.

\- Oui ? répondit l’intéressé.

\- Je…je voulais m’excuser, murmura Martin.

\- Pour ? demanda Yann.

\- Je crois que je te dois une explication pour mon comportement, souffla Martin en s’asseyant sur leur canapé le regard fuyant.

\- Je t’écoute, dit Yann curieux en venant s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir de l’autre côté du canapé.

Martin inspira profondément et rassembla son courage pour reprendre la parole.

\- J’ai été un vrai petit con et honnêtement je sais pas comment tu as fait pour me supporter, reprit Martin, et la vérité c’est que…j’étais jaloux.

\- Quoi ? pouffa Yann. Jaloux ? Mais enfin c’est stupide !

Yann riait, son colocataire était vraiment bizarre, il n’avait aucune raison d’être jaloux.

\- T’as pas à être jaloux enfin, sourit Yann, tu t’es regardé enfin ! Tu peux avoir qui tu veux Martin, sans parler de ton physique à se damner, tu es une personne formidable et n’importe qui serait chanceux de t’avoir, tu…

Yann s’arrêta en voyant le regard de Martin posé sur lui. Martin ne riait pas, pas même un sourire, ses yeux étaient si expressifs en cet instant, il était d’un sérieux sans appel.

\- Oh, lâcha Yann en réalisant ce que Martin lui disait.

 Son colocataire baissa les yeux, il n’avait pas envie de voir le rejet dans son regard, ce serait trop pour lui. Yann vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, encore un peu secoué par l’information que Martin venait de lui donner. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit avant ? demanda Yann.

\- Y’aurait fallu que je comprenne ce qui m’arrivait, répondit Martin sans savoir où il trouvait la force de parler. Au début j’ai cru que…enfin c’est stupide, tu vas te foutre de moi mais…j’ai cru que je devenais homophobe.

Effectivement Yann rit et Martin ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il y avait de quoi rire, surtout lui. Martin gardait les yeux baissés, ce fut la main de Yann, réconfortante, posée sur son épaule qui lui fit relever la tête pour voir le sourire éclatant de Yann à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, et ses lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait envie d’effacer ce sourire en se jetant avec voracité sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à l’asphyxie, mais il se retint. Yann rit encore légèrement puis se leva en direction de leur cuisine ouverte. Il s’arrêta devant l’îlot central, semblant hésiter, il se retourna, appuyé contre ce dernier, il se pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu te souviens, sourit Yann, la première fois où on a flirté tous les deux ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens, répondit Martin sans savoir où Yann voulait en venir.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris, je voulais sans doute voir comment tu réagirais, et quand tu as répondu sur le même ton, j’ai espéré un instant, lui avoua Yann, avant de comprendre que tu jouais. J’ai compris qu’il n’y avait aucune chance, que t’étais un hétéro pur et dur, mais, je me suis accroché à ce jeu, ça t’amusait, j’aime bien quand tu ris comme un gamin. Et moi, ça me donnait l’illusion que c’était possible.

Yann avait le regard fuyant, pourtant il souriait, heureux, ces souvenirs qu’ils avaient tous les deux, étaient les plus heureux que Yann possédait.

\- Attends, reprit Martin, tu veux dire que…

\- J’ai jamais joué, affirma Yann avec force en le regardant dans les yeux.

Martin détourna le regard le temps d’assimiler l’information, une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, un espoir fou explosait dans sa poitrine. Il se leva pour rejoindre Yann, et s’appuya sur l’accoudoir à son tour, à seulement un mètre de lui.

\- Tu m’en as jamais parlé, lança Martin.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Que tu me dises que c’était pas possible entre nous ? rit Yann. Puis, t’avais Emilie à l’époque.

\- Ca a jamais été sentimental entre elle et moi, se défendit Martin.

\- D’accord, mais c’est une _fille,_ répliqua Yann avec un faux air de dégout qui fit rire son colocataire.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se regardant par intermittence, fuyant le regard de l’autre, jusqu’à éclater de rire sous le ridicule de cette situation. Il n’y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l’autre.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi ? demanda Martin souriant.

\- Si on commençait par le début ? proposa Yann. Déjeuner, toi et moi, demain ?

\- Ok, mais c’est moi qui invite, négocia Martin.

\- Tu vas pas nous sortir tes principes d’hétéro machiste parce que ça va pas le faire, soupira Yann.

\- Tu vas faire ce genre de commentaires souvent ? râla Martin pour la forme.

\- Je plaide coupable, mais ça change rien à ce que j’ai dit, se moqua Yann.

Martin rit à nouveau, Yann pouvait être agaçant parfois, mais au fond de lui, il aimait ça, il le savait. Mais il y avait autre chose qu’il voulait. D’un pas timide, il s’avança vers Yann jusqu’à être presque collé à lui. Tout aussi timidement, il glissa ses mains ses hanches et son coloc l’imita. Martin releva la tête, et posa enfin son regard sur ses lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, c’était vraiment cliché. Yann sembla penser la même chose puisqu’ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, juste avant d’enfin sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre. Ils prirent le temps de les découvrir, de les apprécier, leurs mains caressaient instinctivement le corps de l’autre jusqu’à remonter à son visage avant de se séparer enfin. Ils se regardèrent, heureux, souriant et Martin vint se blottir dans ses bras. Yann fut plus qu’heureux de pouvoir l’y accueillir et le serrer contre lui, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Il avait tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était une merveilleuse journée.

 

*****

 

Yann et Martin s’embrassaient langoureusement sur le canapé. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments, c’était devenu leur activité favorite. Tous les soirs, Martin n’avait qu’une hâte, rentrer pour retrouver son Yann et pouvoir l’embrasser autant qu’il le voulait. Cela ne durait que depuis quelques jours, mais Martin ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. C’était d’un cliché à vomir de niaiserie, mais Martin avait l’impression d’avoir enfin trouvé une raison de vivre et de profiter de chaque seconde qui passent, et cette raison portait le doux nom de Yann.

Yann sentait la fièvre monter en eux alors que leurs baisers se faisaient plus empressés, il ne voulait pas brusquer Martin, et devait utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas craquer alors que son compagnon ne faisait rien pour l’aider. Rompant le baiser un instant, totalement essoufflé, les mains sur son visage, et la bouche proche de son oreille, Martin susurra :

\- J’ai envie de toi…

Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps, son cœur s’emballa encore plus. Il saisit la chevelure de Martin dans un geste teinté d’une passion violente et l’embrassa à nouveau avec plus d’intensité, leur laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle entre chaque baiser. Il calma quelque peu son ardeur, en se rappelant l’inexpérience de l’homme qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Alors avec douceur, il glissa sa main le long de son torse jusqu’à atteindre la bosse de son jean. Martin eut un hoquet de surprise et se détacha un court instant de ses lèvres.

\- Oui on dirait que tu as envie, sourit Yann en commençant un massage exquis.

Martin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, mais c’était tellement bon. Yann vint réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau, l’empêchant de retenir les sons qui venaient de sa gorge, son qui électrisait son amant plus que de raison. Sa main continuait son œuvre, alors que l’autre caressait son corps, laissant Martin découvrir toutes ses zones sensibles, celles qu’il n’aurait pas imaginées en restant avec une femme. Il caressa ses boutons de chair du bout des doigts et Martin s’étonna de sa sensibilité. Jamais on ne l’avait touché de la sorte, et jamais il ne l’avait voulu, pourtant, cet attouchement était des plus agréables. Il sentit les boutons de son jean s’ouvrir, et Yann libérer son désir de ce surplus de vêtements. Yann avait abandonné ses lèvres, et sa main, maintenant libre, rejoignit son visage pour l’effleurer tendrement.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Yann changea soudain au milieu de cette caresse, son regard passa de tendre à gourmant, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Il vit Yann venir s’agenouiller entre ses cuisses, passer ses mains sur son jean, et le faire descendre sur ses chevilles, laissant à Yann libre accès à son désir. Le regard toujours plein de convoitise, Yann rapprocha son visage de sa virilité jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne viennent l’embrasser, autorisant enfin Martin à expirer l’air qu’il avait retenu sans s’en rendre compte. Yann embrassa absolument chaque parcelle de cette peau si sensible, il aimait voir et sentir Martin presque suppliant, puis, il avait envie de lui donner ce plaisir, de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait apprécier une étreinte avec un homme.

Sa langue vint enfin cajoler son désir et Martin soupira de plaisir. Il se cambra quand la bouche de son colocataire se referma sur lui, malgré lui, il agrippa une main à ses cheveux avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé, savourant la douce caresse de la langue de Yann sur sa peau. Sa main n’avait pas bougé, elle restait dans sa chevelure grise, l’ébouriffait sans que son propriétaire ne trouve rien à redire. Martin fermait les yeux, la tête légèrement renversé, il perdait la notion du temps et du monde autour de lui. Yann le relâcha un instant et Martin eut l’impression de tomber.

\- Regarde-moi, souffla Yann proche de son désir.

Martin rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour enfin poser son regard sur son amant. Les yeux de Yann étaient noirs de désir, ils étaient si beaux, Martin ne trouverait pas la force de s’en détacher plus longtemps. Les lèvres de Yann reprirent leur place et Martin gémit à nouveau, bien incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Les mains de Yann caressaient ses cuisses et la naissance de ses hanches, tout ce plaisir qu’il lui donnait était intoxicant et il se sentait partir. Yann le sentit également, c’est sans doute pour cette raison qu’il accentua ses caresses, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Martin qui se voilaient peu à peu, près à succomber.

\- Yann…

Dans un dernier soupir, Martin sentit la chaleur exploser dans tout son corps, intense et exquise, brûlante mais agréable qui le laissa sans voix un instant. Yann le regardait, un sourire conquis et satisfait, heureux d’avoir pu lui donner autant de plaisir. Il le contempla dans son entièreté, rit légèrement en le voyant tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il lui laissa un peu de temps, et embrassa chaque partie de son corps, remontant de ses chevilles en passant par ses cuisses et sa poitrine jusqu’à son cou. Martin referma ses bras autour de lui et Yann se releva pour l’enlacer totalement. Il embrassa son cou à nouveau et souffla à son oreille.

\- Alors ? Cette première expérience ?

\- Je ne dirai rien ou tu vas prendre la grosse tête, rit Martin encore à bout de souffle.

\- Pas besoin, tu as dit assez de choses juste avant, sourit Yann aguicheur avant de cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau.

Le baiser s’intensifia et Martin serra Yann un peu plus fort contre lui, c’est là qu’il le sentit, son désir bien présent au creux de ses cuisses. Il se détacha de ses lèvres, alarmé.

\- Mais ? Et toi ? s’inquiéta Martin.

\- Shhh, le rassura Yann, moi c’est pas important.

\- Pour moi si, répliqua Martin.

\- On a le temps, chuchota Yann.

\- Et si j’en ai envie ? rétorqua son amant.

\- Prétentieux, se moqua Yann.

Martin rit, il est vrai qu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait remis des caresses de Yann pour recommencer, mais la simple pensée de pouvoir enfin le posséder, son désir se réveillait. Il prit le visage de Yann entre ses mains et l’embrassa profondément. Doucement il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches et le fit basculer sur le dos avant de se placer au-dessus de lui, et Yann sentit que le désir de son amant se réveillait en pleine forme.

\- Alors, dit Martin avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, en attendant, que je me remette, je vais m’occuper un peu de toi.

Yann lui lança un regard de défi que Martin effaça d’un baiser, ils rirent tous les deux, et Martin commença à déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Le doute passa dans ses yeux et Yann l’interrogea du regard.

\- Tu veux bien que je…? demanda Martin.  

\- Si tu te sens prêt à le faire, répondit Yann en caressant son visage.

\- Oui, j’ai envie de…, j’ai envie de te…

Yann le fit taire d’un baiser, s’il terminer cette phrase, il n’allait pas tenir. Ils s’embrassèrent plus tendrement, Yann guida Martin dans ses gestes, savoura ses baisers sur son corps, la caresse de ses doigts, jusqu’à ce que leurs corps ne fassent qu’un, que leurs gémissements emplissent la pièce et qu’ils prennent soin de s’emmener tous les deux toujours un peu plus proche du précipice pour tomber ensemble. Ils restèrent enlacés après ça, Martin n’avait pas envie de se détacher de Yann, et Yann n’avait pas l’intention de laisser Martin partir trop vite. Il comptait bien le garder encore longtemps contre lui.

Finalement, Martin n’avait aucun problème à ce que Yann embrasse un homme, tant que cet homme, c’était lui.


	7. Ma Vie Dans tes Yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, après un incident, se retrouve partiellement paralysé des jambes, une seule personne semble être capable de lui redonner le sourire

Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, ce reflet qui était beaucoup plus bas maintenant. Tous les meubles étaient à cette hauteur maintenant, ou la plupart. Martin n'avait pas à se plaindre, Valentine avait trouvé l'appartement parfait pour eux, seule, pendant des semaines, sans jamais perdre patience vis-à-vis de lui. 

 

_ “-Je t'ai déjà tout préparé pour aujourd'hui, tu n'auras même pas à te lever tout est là, lui sourit tendrement Valentine.  _

 

_ -Youpi ! Merci Sainte-Valentine, j'irai allumer un cierge pour toi à l'église, là aussi j'aurai pas besoin de me lever ! cracha amèrement Martin. “ _

 

Il en avait voulu au monde entier, alors que sa colère aurait dû n'être dirigée que vers une seule personne. Il avait été plus qu’exécrable avec Valentine, et avec tout son entourage. 

Pourtant, ils ne cherchaient qu'à l'aider, il le savait, mais il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas de voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, de se sentir encore plus infirme qu'il ne l'était dans leur regard. Il aurait voulu que rien ne change, qu'il reste juste Martin. Mais c'était fini, il n'était plus que “le pauvre jeune homme en fauteuil roulant”. 

  
  


_ “-Martin, je fais ça pour toi, tenta Valentine.  _

 

_ -Eh bien tu le fais mal ! Pas étonnant qu'il y ait que des gamins en difficulté dans ta classe vu comment tu te débrouilles ! s'emporta Martin. “ _

 

Il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir été aussi odieux avec Valentine. Elle était sûrement celle qui avait pris le plus, alors que c'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui. Malheureusement, elle était celle qu'il avait sous la main pour passer ses nerfs, et il ne lui avait rien épargné. Il avait souvent regretté ses paroles aussi vite qu'il les avait prononcé, mais par fierté, et pour ne pas encore à voir ce regard teinté de pitié et de compassion, il ne s'était jamais excusé. Pas même maintenant qu'il avait fini sa rééducation et qu'il commençait à accepter cette vie qui était désormais la sienne. Il devait apprendre à supporter ces regards de pitié et prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'emporter contre chaque personne qui poserait les yeux sur lui. 

 

Penser à tout ça lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait jamais voulu ça et n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Peut-être était-ce ce qui le mettait le plus en colère. Il n'avait jamais rien fait à personne, il ne s'était pas mis en danger, d'aucune façon. Il n'avait pas eu d’accident de voiture, il ne s'était pas fait renversé, non, rien de tout ça. Il était simplement allé se balader en forêt avec sa sœur, et il avait suffit d'un idiot qui n'avait pas respecté les dates prévues pour qu'il perde partiellement l'usage de ses jambes. Une balle perdue, c'est ce qui avait suffit à le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant. 

 

Était-ce pire que d'être totalement paralysé des jambes ? Pour Martin oui, il lui était insupportable de sentir encore ses jambes et de pouvoir s'appuyer dessus même s'il devait utiliser des béquilles et faire un effort conséquent pour y parvenir. Il aurait préféré être complément paralysé, au moins, il n'aurait pas eu cet espoir vain. Il avait pensé que ce serait seulement temporaire, qu'il pourrait marcher, courir à nouveau, mais on avait brisé toutes ses espérances. “Non monsieur, vous ne pourrez plus marcher“, c'était aussi simple que ça. 

 

Les regards de pitié des infirmières, ceux de sa famille, il les avait sommé de sortir, de le laisser, il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas. Ils étaient sortis, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il l’avait vu. Deux yeux gris brillants et un sourire qui l'avait un instant fait oublié où il était. Ce regard contrastait tellement avec ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir depuis l'accident. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, mais il n'était ni froid ni moqueur. Il y avait dans ses yeux juste de la bonté, un regard simple sur un homme simple. Un homme qui a perdu une partie de l'usage de ses jambes, mais un homme, tout simplement. Dans ses yeux, Martin ne s'était pas senti “le pauvre jeune homme handicapé “, il s'était juste senti lui, le même qu'il avait toujours été. 

 

Le nom de cette personne ? Yann Barthès, docteur Yann Barthès pour être exact. Le médecin qui l'avait opéré et qui l'avait suivi pendant toute sa rééducation. Différent de tous les médecins qu'il avait déjà rencontré, en chemise bleue, jean et baskets dès qu'il sortait de l'hôpital. Cet air décontracté que Martin trouvait des plus craquants. Cette même tenue qu'il portait à chaque consultation dans son bureau. C'était le bonheur de Martin, non pas qu'il aimait se rappeler qu'il était désormais infirme, mais ces moments avec Yann étaient les seuls où il ne se sentait pas handicapé. Dans ses yeux il ne voyait jamais le Martin en fauteuil roulant, il voyait un jeune homme en pleine forme, heureux. 

 

Yann était un médecin très prévenant, très proche de ses patients, peut-être trop diraient certains. Il était plutôt familier avec eux, tutoyant les plus jeunes et parfois ses aînés si ceux-ci l'y autorisaient. Il n'avait pas cet air supérieur que peuvent avoir les chirurgiens, il respectait le travail de ses infirmières, et même une fois que ses patients n'avaient plus besoin de lui, il se tenait informé de leur santé et recevait régulièrement des coups de fil pour lui donner des nouvelles. 

 

Martin avait développé une relation de confiance avec lui, les consultations étaient vite devenu de grandes discussions sur tous les sujets qui passionnaient les deux hommes : la musique, le cinéma, les randonnées, la mer, la montagne. Bien sûr, Yann restait professionnel et faisait son travail, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus avec Martin, de vouloir que les consultations s'éternisent, il était toujours en retard après leurs discussions et s'en voulait à chaque fois, mais jamais il ne regrettait ces moments passés avec le jeune homme. 

 

Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois. Martin en avait fini de son suivi, il était prêt à retrouver pleinement sa vie sans avoir de rendez-vous médicaux toutes les semaines. Désormais, leur rencontre se limiterait à une par an et Martin en avait le cœur serré. 

Ce n'était pas qu'une relation de confiance qu'il avait batti avec son médecin, il était tout simplement tombé sous son charme, et honnêtement comment ne pas l'être ? Yann était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité et la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient tissé des liens était révélatrice. Au début il avait préféré rejeter ces sentiments, ayant peur de ne l'aimer que par reconnaissance, mais avec le temps, il avait compris que dans n'importe quelle circonstance, il l'aurait aimé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il l'aurait aimé parce que Yann était tout simplement l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu à ses côtés. Peut-être l'aimait-il plus à cause du regard qu'il posait sur lui, ce regard dans lequel il n'avait jamais craint de se sentir différent. Ce regard là, il ne voulait pas le quitter. 

 

-Tu vas le faire ? lui demanda Valentine comme un ordre déguisé. 

 

Martin fut sorti de ses pensées, se rappelant soudain où il se trouvait. La salle d'attente du docteur Barthès, à l'étage des consultations de l'hôpital, dans le service de neurologie. 

 

-Faire quoi ? l'interrogea Martin. 

 

-Inviter ton beau médecin à sortir, répondit Valentine tout en feuilletant un magazine. 

 

-J'en sais rien, soupira Martin. 

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu risques, pouffa Valentine. 

 

-Qu'il refuse et confie mon dossier à un autre neurochirurgien ? lança Martin. 

 

-Mais oui bien sûr, c'est sans doute juste parce que tu es son patient qu'il t'a offert l'édition originale du Seigneur des anneaux, sourit Valentine. 

 

-Vous les filles vous voyez des signes partout c'est risible, se moqua Martin. 

 

-Alors que les hommes sont tellement simples ! s'exclama Valentine. Mon dieu ce que vous pouvez être lâches ! 

 

-Je te demande pardon ? 

 

Valentine rit de bon cœur et c'est le moment que choisit Yann pour sortir de son cabinet. Le sourire des deux hommes apparu immédiatement dès lors qu'ils posèrent les yeux l'un sur l'autre. 

 

-M. Weill, c'est à vous, sourit Yann. 

 

Martin sourit encore plus et en quelques coups de bras, il se retrouvait dans le cabinet de son beau médecin. Yann ferma la porte et rejoignit rapidement son bureau pour faire face à Martin. Enfin, il alla chercher sa caisse et vint se mettre à ses côtés.. 

 

-Tu as l'air très en forme aujourd'hui, lança Yann tout sourire. 

 

-Prêt à courir le marathon, plaisanta Martin. 

 

-Oh, quelques efforts à faire sur les bras quand même, ça manque de muscle, se moqua Yann. 

 

-Salaud ! ricana Martin. 

 

C'était avec Yann qu'il avait appris à plaisanter de son handicap plutôt que d'être sans arrêt en colère. En fait, c'était Yann qui en premier avait décidé de plaisanter pour combattre la rancœur du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça marche aussi facilement, mais le jeune homme s'était tout de suite pris au jeu. Le neurochirurgien avait malheureusement souvent rencontré ce genre de cas et avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que le plus important était de ne pas les traiter différemment des autres, et de sourire plutôt que de prendre un air triste. Un sourire est parfois la seule chose dont ils ont besoin. 

 

-Tu te mets sur la table s'il te plaît ? lui demanda poliment Yann. 

 

Martin acquiesça et commençait à se lever difficilement. Quel idiot, il avait laissé ses béquilles dans la salle d'attente ! 

 

-Yann ? 

 

-Oui ? 

 

-Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? murmura Martin un peu embarrassé. 

 

-Bien sûr ! lança joyeusement Yann. 

 

Son bras en soutien, Martin put s'installer sur la table sans trop de difficulté. Se tenir débout lui demandait beaucoup d'effort, c'était un véritable exercice physique, mais il y arrivait et il tenait à y arriver. Martin ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il n'avait pas lâché le bras de Yann et que ce dernier n'avait fait aucun geste pour se soustraire. Inconsciemment ou presque, il caressa de son pouce la peau nue laissée visible par le col ouvert de sa chemise. Ce petit contact, si furtif fut-il, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il sut définitivement à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter de ne voir son médecin qu'une fois par an. Et il ne voulait plus qu'il soit son médecin, ou peut-être que si, mais les mots prenaient alors un tout autre sens. 

 

Yann fit ses examens, vérifia les reflex de Martin, s'assura qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui désormais, même si cette pensée lui serrait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas le voir quitter ce cabinet son sourire sur les lèvres et ne plus revenir avant au moins un an. Alors il faisait durer les choses, peut-être le touchait-il trop et trop longtemps, peut-être était-il trop proche de lui, peut-être qu'il outrepassait son rôle de médecin. Oui, c'était le cas, il en était conscient. Il était proche de ses patients, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'était de Martin. Il y avait bien longtemps que le brun ne représentait plus qu'un simple patient pour lui, pourtant il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette distance s'effondrer, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui ainsi. C'était dans le code d'éthique qu'il avait signé, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais comment oublier Martin ? 

 

-Yann ? 

 

-Oui ? 

 

-Tu réfléchissais au sens de la vie ? le taquina Martin. 

 

Yann sourit en baissant les yeux, il y avait de ça oui. Pourquoi la vie avait mis ce jeune homme sur son chemin s'il n'était pas autorisé à l'aimer. C'était plus qu'injuste. 

 

-Excuse-moi, la fatigue me fait me perdre dans mes pensées, se justifia Yann toujours souriant. Eh bien, je crois que tout est fini. Maintenant tu n'auras plus qu'à venir me voir ou une des infirmières qui travaille avec moi tous les ans pour l'instant, pour une visite de contrôle et qui sait ? Dans quelques années tu pourras sans doute te débarrasser de moi ! 

 

Martin se força à rire à ce trait d'humour qui lui brisait le cœur. Se débarrasser de lui. Comment pourrait-il à un seul instant vouloir se débarrasser de lui ? Yann était devenu indispensable à sa vie, il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans le voir plus souvent, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. 

 

-Yann ? 

 

-Oui ? 

 

-Je…, hésita Martin, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner. 

 

-Tu sais que la maison n'accepte plus les paiements en nature depuis longtemps ! blagua Yann pour cacher le trouble que cette demande suscitait en lui. 

 

-Non, répliqua immédiatement Martin qui voulait absolument que Yann comprenne. Je veux pas t'inviter à dîner pour te remercier, je veux t'inviter à dîner parce que j'en ai envie. 

 

Yann soutint son regard un instant, cherchant à savoir si le jeune homme était sincère, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Se faisait-il des idées ? Ce regard noisette braqué sur lui disait le contraire. Martin était plus que sérieux et était très sûr de lui. Il le voulait à dîner, lui et personne d'autre. 

 

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Martin, soupira Yann à contrecœur. 

 

-Pourquoi ? exigea de savoir Martin. 

 

-Je suis ton médecin, tu es mon patient, commença Yann. 

 

-Je m'en fou ! répliqua le jeune homme avec aplomb. 

 

-Martin, s'il te plaît ne… 

 

-21h, ce soir, au restaurant japonais rue Thiers, je t'attendrai. 

 

Martin ouvrit la porte et sortit seul, incapable de prendre le risque d'essuyer un refus de la part de Yann. 

Il vit Valentine avec ses béquilles à la main, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il comprit vite qu'elle les avait délibérément gardé pour qu'il soit obligé de demander de l'aide à Yann. 

 

-Alors ? lui demanda Valentine en jouant des sourcils. 

 

-Il ne viendra pas, marmonna Martin avant de se diriger avec hâte vers la sortie. 

  
  


*

 

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Pourquoi avait-il finalement réservé une table pour deux dans ce restaurant japonais ? Sans doute parce que Valentine l'avait pratiquement forcé à y aller. À vrai dire, après tous ces mois, elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de Yann à longueur de journée, Martin ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le nom de son beau médecin finissait toujours par arriver dans la conversation. Au début, elle n'en pouvait plus, car ce qu'elle entendait dans la bouche de Martin lui faisait penser que Yann était le seul à s'occuper de lui, le seul à être là pour lui, alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de retard dans la préparation de ses cours pour pouvoir prendre soin de lui, être auprès de lui. Elle avait fini par le lui dire, lui demander simplement, pourquoi lui, alors que toute sa famille et tous ses amis étaient là pour lui. 

 

_ “Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Martin sans animosité. Parce qu'avec lui je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un infirme, il ne me regarde pas comme un pauvre jeune homme, il ne regarde que moi. Vous, vous ne voyez que le Martin handicapé. “ _

 

Martin était parti les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à sa chambre, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Valentine avait compris pourquoi Martin était si en colère contre elle et toute sa famille. Parce qu'ils étaient incapable de continuer à agir de la même façon avec lui, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils disaient “laisse moi t'aider” Martin répondrait “je peux le faire tout seul !”. Et Valentine avait changé de comportement, elle ne lui proposait plus son aide, elle attendait qu'il la lui demande. Elle avait recommencé à lui proposer de sortir, dans les bars, au cinéma et même en forêt. C'était sans doute ce qui avait été le plus dur, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé, mais Martin n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Retrouver cet air lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Valentine avait eu une excellente idée, lui confirmer que cet homme n'allait pas lui enlever son amour de la forêt, jamais. 

 

Mais Valentine ne prendrait jamais la place de Yann. Elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir le même regard sur lui que Yann, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. 

 

C'était fini, Yann ne viendrait jamais, Martin avait définitivement perdu son beau médecin, il était sûr que dès demain il recevrait un appel d'un de ses collègues, pour lui dire que c'était lui qui reprenait le dossier. Il broyait du noir, et tous ces regards sur lui, tous ces regards empli de tristesse, il avait envie de leur hurler de s'occuper de ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette et d'arrêter de le regarder avec leurs airs de chien battu. Il avait envie d'en vomir, il ne supportait plus rien, il allait étouffer, il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant ! 

 

-Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité monsieur ? demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

 

Le cœur de Martin rata un battement. Il était là, il était venu. Il portait la même chemise que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en consultation. Il était si beau, des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux, il est vrai qu'il était très occupé par son métier, et avait toujours ce petit air fatigué sur le visage. Mais Martin avait toujours trouvé qu'il lui donnait un certain charme. 

 

-Bien sûr docteur, cette table au fond à droite vous conviendrez mieux ? proposa le serveur. 

 

-Ce serait parfait, Martin ? Ça te va ? lui demanda Yann. 

 

-Euh, oui, oui c'est parfait, balbutia Martin. 

 

Martin était tellement choqué de le voir finalement venir qu'il était incapable de bouger. Yann s'occupa de l'amener jusqu'à la table en lui souriant. Le serveur leur laissa le menu et retourna vers l'entrée. Il est vrai que cette table était idéale, ils étaient à l'abri des regards de tous les autres clients, sans être vraiment totalement isolés et ils avaient une belle vue sur le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière du restaurant. 

 

Yann était encore derrière lui alors qu'il observait la vue et que des larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux, il était si soulagé d'être maintenant à l'écart de tous ces regards et en même temps, si heureux que Yann soit venu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Martin essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main avant de trouver le courage de regarder Yann. 

 

-Ça va ? demanda Yann. 

 

-Oui, souffla Martin, oui ça va. 

 

Yann ne bougea pas d'un iota, sa main restait sur son épaule et ses yeux dans les siens. 

 

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? l'interrogea Martin. Je croyais que c'était une mauvaise idée. 

 

-Et rater une occasion de te faire comprendre que le Seigneur des Anneaux est une meilleure saga que Star Wars ? Tu rêves, rit Yann. 

 

Martin sourit à son tour, se rappelant déjà les nombreuses discussions stériles qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet. Puis, Yann devint plus sérieux, doucement, sa main remonta de son épaule à son visage. La caresse de sa main était aussi tendre que celle de ses yeux. Il aurait pu passer des heures à se noyer dans ses yeux là, les seuls dont il supportait le regard. 

Le rire de Yann se fit de nouveau entendre, moins bruyant, plus doux, la caresse de sa main ne cessait pas. Et, lentement, ce fut la caresse de ses lèvres que Martin put enfin découvrir. Ils s'embrassaient doucement, du bout des lèvres, encore un peu timides mais le cœur battant. 

 

-Et ça c'était la raison principal, murmura Yann contre ses lèvres. 

 

-Laquelle ? J'ai pas bien compris, joua Martin. 

 

-Gourmand, l'accusa Yann. 

 

-J'avoue, chuchota Martin avant de réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau. 

 

Ce dîner commençait de la meilleure des façons, il ne pourrait être que merveilleux. 

  
  


*

  
  


Martin n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis son accident. La soirée de la veille repassait en boucle dans son esprit, son désespoir, puis son soulagement et ensuite cette joie qui avait explosé dans son cœur lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'y avait eu aucune gêne après ça, juste les mêmes conversations qu'ils aimaient tant, et toujours ce débat Seigneur des anneaux contre Star Wars. 

 

_ “-Je te laisse ici, murmura Yann devant la porte de l'appartement de Martin.  _

 

_ Martin prit sa main pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Son autre main derrière sa nuque, quelques doigts dans ses cheveux gris et toujours son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine.  _

 

_ -Ce n'est pas raisonnable Martin, susurra Yann si proche de ses lèvres.  _

 

_ -Je sais, chuchota Martin, mais je suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, tu le sais. “ _

 

Martin sourit en regardant son beau médecin encore endormi à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas été raisonnable, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Martin caressa son bras comme il avait caressé tout son corps cette nuit. Il en avait découvert chaque courbe, avait exploré toutes ses zones sensibles, avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres et Yann en avait fait de même. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme il le regardait. Il ne l'avait pas traité comme une petite chose fragile, il l'avait aimé de tout son être. 

 

-Bonjour les amoureux ! lança Valentine d'un ton à la fois agacé et attendri.

 

Yann se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais il était encore bien trop fatigué pour avoir une autre réaction. Il regarda la scène de ses yeux encore mi-clos. 

 

-Je te laisse te charger des courses petit con, soupira Valentine en lui donnant la liste. 

 

-Boule quies ? s'étonna Martin. 

 

-Écoute frangin, débuta Valentine, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu refasses des galipettes, je suis même très heureuse pour toi, mais tant qu'on partagera cet appartement, je tiens à ma santé auditive. 

 

-Merci Val, sourit Martin, et je suis désolé. 

 

-Oh c'est rien, souffla Valentine. 

 

-Je parlais pas de ça, la corrigea Martin. 

 

-Je sais, dit-elle. Allez, passe une bonne journée, mais tâchez d'être habillés quand je rentrerai du boulot ! 

 

-Je ne te promets rien ! 

 

-Alors laisse les boules quies à l'entrée ! 

 

Valentine partit dans un éclat de rire et Martin se tourna vers Yann qui était toujours en train d'émerger. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. 

 

-Bien dormi ? demanda Martin. 

 

-Faut lui trouver une copine et on verra lesquels font le plus de bruit, t'en penses quoi ? proposa Yann rieur. 

 

-C'est une idée, sourit Martin. 

 

Yann le regardait de ses deux perles grises parfaitement ouvertes désormais. Martin se sentait encore mieux qu'avant, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il voulait y passer sa vie, et il savait que Yann ressentait la même chose, même s’il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. 

 

Yann ne travaillait normalement pas ce matin, ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Peut-être toute une vie, qui sait ? 


End file.
